


Ten River Sails (十川帆)

by MisaoStars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Gen, Journey, Philosophy, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: One Piece AU. In the world, there are ten large rivers. Travel either one and you will be the person you wish to be. At some point, the rivers will intersect so you can change in any direction you want. Right now, Ace, Sabo, and their youngest brother Monkey D Luffy are travelling in the first river, which was close to their hometown. The three brothers are now on a journey to be the King of The Pirates. As they go on a journey, they will meet certain people/places and might possibly get mixed into something that will be terrifying.Inspired by Kino No Tabi





	1. FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #5 RED HIBISCUS SODA AND STEAK (赤いハイビスカスソーダとステーキ)

Author's Note: This is my first time making a One Piece work. But I tried. This is mostly inspired by Kino no Tabi. It's a good anime series too! After reading this, you can give me some nice ideas about food titles or what next city's rule should be next!

“Hey Ace.”

“What? It’s still in the middle of the night…”

“Look up.” Luffy pointed at the sky.

Ace looked up from his bed. He looked out the window and saw the nice milky way.

“Huh…. It is pretty when we are travelling on the river.” Ace said.

“Should we have a drink? I’m thirsty…” Luffy stuck out his dry tongue.

“Sure.”

Luffy snuck into the small refrigerator where the refrigerator was nothing but a huge block of ice on the top shelf as the rest of the food/beverages were on the bottom shelf. It’s a small fridge too.

He found a beverage and decided to drink it. It’s something. Besides, Sabo made that beverage.

“Hey. What are you doing up in the night?” Sabo groggily woke up. Luffy nearly spat out his drink in surprise but quickly recovered.

“Sabo! Look up the sky! There’s a milky way!” Luffy pointed out the window. Sabo looked out the window and saw it. It was clear with no clouds. Nothing but stars.

A nice night.

_______________________________________________ 

FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #5 RED HIBISCUS SODA AND STEAK (赤いハイビスカスソーダとステーキ)

_______________________________________________

A clear warm sunny morning at the First River. The water was blue and transparent. The boat was sailing smoothly.

Sabo was easily catching fish with a net because of the clear water. Ace was just reading a book.

Luffy was on the wooden mast, looking around to see if there is anything nearby. Right now, he could just see the nice flat grass and some mountains. Just like the past journeys.

“Will there be anything today?....” Luffy asked himself out loud. He was about to jump down but then he saw a small tiny boat in the front view.

“HEY! There’s a boat nearby!” Luffy cried out.

Ace dropped down the book and took a closer look.

“Hey. It’s a marine boat!” Ace said.

“Eh? That’s bad!” Sabo said.

“No. It’s fine. It’s a VERY small ship. I bet there’s only one person.” Ace assured.

Sabo took a closer look at the nearby ship.

“Huh. Alright. If he’s an asshole, we can take him down.” Sabo said.

“Yeah. Let’s just be nice for now.” Ace said.

“I wonder if he’s going to a nearby city or something?” Luffy said.

“Probably.” Ace wondered.

The brothers’ ship soon caught up to the small marine ship. Sure enough, there’s only one person. It was a bearded man with scary gang like tattoos. He had piercings on the nose and lips.

_Is this guy REALLY a marine? No…. THAT SHIP IS STOLEN. THAT GUY IS NOT A MARINE!_

Sabo realized.

“Hey Mister!” Luffy called out from the brother’s ship. The scary man looked up. Ace had some shudders down his spine looking at him.

“Hey! Are you three going to a city nearby soon?” The man said.

“Yeah. We’re just sailing.” Luffy said.

The man smirked.

“You know, there is something VERY interesting about the nearby place!” He said.

“Something interesting?” Luffy asked.

“Have you heard about **SANCTION CITY?**” The piercing man asked.

“Well, yes. That’s the place we are both going to. I heard it’s a nice relaxing place with nice people.” Ace said.

“**HAHAHAHAHA!!! WHO TOLD YA THAT BULLSHIT! HA! IT’S THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE!**” The man laughed as if what Ace said was really irrelevant and funny.

“What’s so funny?” Sabo gently asked.

“**OH HO MAN! YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW?? ALRIGHT. I’LL TELL YA! That city… IS A PLACE WHERE ANY CRIME IS LEGAL. NO ONE WIL STOP YA. NO ONE WILL HELP YA. IT’S LITERALLY A BLOOD SPILLING CITY!**” The man yelled.

THIS brought Sabo, Ace, and Luffy’s attention.

“Any crime?” Ace asked.

“Yeah! I want to go there because I want to do **ANYTHING I WANT!**”

“I… see…. So what will you do over there?” Sabo politely asked.

“Kill people! That’s what! I’m a pirate! That’s what pirates usually do! And also meet the one and only **FAMOUS SERIAL MURDERER LOVEHEART!**” The man said.

“Who’s **Loveheart**?” Luffy asked.

“Jesus! Were you three living under a **ROCK!?**Loveheart was one of the famous serial killers who were trying to protest against her hometown’s law! She killed at least **HUNDREDS for all I KNOW!**But she was never heard again after she escaped prison. Pretty sure she is over there.” The man smiled.

“Eh….” Luffy said.

“….Alright. Thank you for sharing some of your information with us. We will be going…” Sabo said. Ace got the silent message and decided to make the boat move slightly faster.

The man glared at Sabo. But he just did a scoff.

“God, you’re no fun.” The man mocked.

“See ya, Mister!” Luffy waved.

_____________________________________________

“Should I be worried?” Luffy asked.

“Of course. That guy was way too nasty to be a marine.” Ace said.

“Not that… I mean about Savy City?” Luffy asked.

“It’s not Savy, it’s called **Sanction City**” Sabo said.

“Ah. Well, I mean, of course! It’s a _city where any crime is legal right_?” Ace said.

“Well I am going to freak out about that… I thought that city was known for very great meat!” Luffy said.

“That’s what we also heard. But now… I don’t know what to believe…” Ace said.

“Besides… It’s too late to reconsider and change route. We are already nearby. Besides, we still need certain food and ammo as well…” Sabo regrettably said.

“Well… Shit. We have to do this the hard way huh. Besides, I did want to have some exercise.” Ace said.

It was about a full three hours until they actually made it to the city.

___________________

The three brothers were quiet. The three were surprised.

The three were standing in the middle of a city.

“Hey Ace. Sabo. Where are we?” Luffy said.

“……Well…. We are in Sanction City….” Sabo said.

“Are you sure?” Ace said.

“Yeah.” Sabo looked at the map and saw the familiar buildings and fountains.

“And any crime is legal in here, right?” Luffy said.

“Yeah…. But….” Sabo was a little confused.

There they are. In Sanction City.

Everyone was doing their normal routine of shopping, having a nice conversation, children playing with friendly toys, and lovely restaurants/hotels.

No sounds of guns, screams, or explosions.

Everything WAS PEACEFUL.

“Maybe the strange tattoo guy was wrong after all!” Luffy smiled and laughed.

Sabo and Ace were heavily concerned.

_But the tattoo guy, seemed very confident that rumor was true in this town…. Is that rumor really true?_They both thought.

___________________________

Their ship was at the port safely. The three even found a hotel to stay for a couple of days.

It was slightly small but enough for three people.

Luffy was jumping on the bed. Sabo was polishing his long metal pipe and his rifle.

Ace was peeking out the window to see the peaceful city.

“It’s normal…. TOO normal…” Ace said.

“…I agree. Even if the scary rumor was false. It’s impossible for a city to have people get along with each other very well without any grudge….” Sabo said, reloading his rifle with shiny bullets.

“I feel like going out…. I’m hungry.” Luffy mumbled.

“True… We haven’t ate. We were busy being paranoid about this place…” Ace said.

“Hey! There’s a market nearby! Let’s go there! I hope the meat is good as they said!” Luffy said, drool from the end of his mouth.

“…Alright. Maybe we are just over reacting…” Sabo slightly admitted to himself.

_____________________________

“**SO CHEAP-!!**” Sabo had a shocked expression at the price of two large steaks in one package.

Luffy and Ace were busy trying out the certain samples from the butcher. It was VERY good.

“Ah yes! There is a slight overpopulation of large beasts… That is why….” The butcher said.

“That’s amazing… It is usual that meat is expensive but this is a whole new level….” Sabo said.

Luffy was wondering around the store. Then he heard a soft crash.

“Oh no! Oh dear….” A old woman voice came out. Luffy walked around the aisle to see a red head lady who was struggling to pick up the spilled fruits on the fallen grocery bag.

“Ah. I’ll help…” Luffy said. Luffy’s arm stretched to collect ten apples/oranges all at once. The old woman was looking at the scene in astonishment.

“Oh. Thank you kind man! Hey… I’ve never seen you. Nor known any citizens with Devil Fruit powers before…” The old woman smiled politely.

“Ah. My brothers and I just arrived here.” Luffy said.

“Oh! Travelers! No wonder! I still want to thank you for your kindness! I want to meet you at the restaurant tomorrow!” The old woman said.

“Eh!? Meat!?” Luffy excitingly smiled.

“Why yes. It’s very delicious!” The woman assured.

Then Luffy heard the butcher’s voice.

“Mayor!? You shouldn’t be here….”

Luffy looked behind to see the butcher with Ace and Sabo looking.

“Oh. Dear. You know that seniors should have some exercises.” The mayor said.

“Mayor please… You’re going to be tired.”

“Oh stop it. I’m fine. This kind young man helped me.” The old woman gestured to Luffy.

“It’s nothing. Ah. Sabo! Did you get the meat?” Luffy yelled to Sabo.

“I just bought it. I’m going to get vegetables at the next store. Ace, bring Luffy back to the hotel.” Sabo said. He had a serious face to Ace.

“Yeah. Got it.” Ace silently said.

“Eh? Already? I want to talk to the old lady more…” Luffy said.

“Lets just go Luffy.” Ace guided Luffy.

Sabo and Ace could see it. In the mayor’s open handbag, was **A SMALL PISTOL.**

______________________________

“Ace. I’m going to that restaurant over there tomorrow!” Luffy said.

“Really? You already bonded over with the mayor?” Ace said, shocked.

“Well everyone seems to be nice here! Now I feel like we are the bad guys….” Luffy mumbled in guilt.

Ace was really conflicted. THIS PLACE IS NOTHING LIKE THEY ARE EXPECTING…

_________________________________________________

Sabo was just getting tomatoes and onions. Like he expected, it was very cheap too.

But Sabo was heavily impressed how kind the cashier is.

The cashier found some extra spinaches and nutrient pills and put them in the grocery bags for free.

“Here you go. Extras young man! Travellers have to have some helpful items!” The cashier said.

But despite the shocking kindness, Sabo is still bothered by a **SHOTGUN**right behind the cashier. Just resting on the desk.

“Excuse me…. But what is that for? Robbery preventing?” Sabo kindly asked.

“Hm? Ah no. I never had any thefts happening here. It’s used for **KILLING PEOPLE.**” The cashier smiled.

Sabo had a serious face.

“Haha! Don’t worry! I won’t kill ya. In fact, it has been **FIVE YEARS**since anything had happened!” The cashier waved and laughed.

“…..Five years?” Sabo asked.

“Yeah…”

__________________________________________

It was nighttime. Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were eating Steak and had some Hibiscus soda with some kiwi syrup that Sabo had made.

“Man, the steak is GOOD!” Luffy cried in happiness.

But both Sabo and Ace still feel pretty bothered. Especially on what they both saw.

“Hey Luffy.” Sabo alerted.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna leave tomorrow?” Sabo asked.

“If you say so… You’re my older brother… But why?” Luffy asked.

“It’s just…. It’s just about this town that makes it very uneasy…” Sabo said.

“Eh? But people are super nice here!” Luffy slightly protested.

“Well, yeah… but…” Ace tried to argue but nothing is coming out.

  
“You may be right Luffy… But I hate to say it… But the rumor about the crime being legal here… **IT’S TRUE….**” Sabo said.

“EH!? So that tattoo man was right all along!?” Luffy was surprised.

“Yeah…” Sabo put a hand on his forehead.

“But the people are really nice here….” Luffy was disappointed.

“I know… That’s what makes this city uncomfortable… I’m sorry, but we should leave tomorrow…” Sabo said. Ace agreed too.

Luffy was quiet for a while. But he smiled.

“Then before we leave, could we have a talk with the mayor? I promised her about it… She seems really nice and I even helped her!” Luffy said.

“…..Alright…. We can do that. But after that we have to say our goodbyes alright?” Sabo said.

Luffy nodded.

__________________________________________

“Wow~! I never knew that you people were actually pirates! I am shocked there are kind ones like you three!” The mayor said.

The brothers are sitting in front of her at the steak restaurant, where they were eating prime rib.

It was a nice early morning and yet, the three already had a liking to the kind old lady.

“Well, we are in a way, nice to the people who aren’t complete assholes to us.” Ace said.

The old woman laughed.

“I agree! I won’t argue. But are you sure you three have to leave after this?” The old woman said.

Sabo nodded. Luffy reluctantly nodded.

“I see… Well you see, the whole town was excited to have you as citizens. They wanted to have more members. In fact, they believed you are the type of people that can do it!” The mayor said.

“Do ‘it’? Do what?” Sabo asked.

“**Kill people.**” The mayor smiled.

Sabo, Ace, and Luffy shook their heads in silence.

“Hmm… I see… I’m a little sad. But I’m glad that I have met you!” The mayor smiled. The three brothers smiled.

Suddenly, there was a loud booming voice.

“**I FINALLY FOUND YOU THREE LITTLE SHITS! HOW DARE YOU BE SO PROUD OF YOURSELF TO COMPARE TO ME!!!**”

The three brothers looked behind to see the tattooed man again from yesterday.

“Ah. Tattoo man!” Luffy cried out.

_Wondered when he would show up…_Ace and Sabo wondered.

“**NOW THAT I’M IN THIS CITY, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I WILL KILL WHOEVER I WANT! STARTING WITH YOU! YOU ARROGANT PRICK!!!**” The man yelled. He pointed his gun at Sabo. Sabo had a glare. Ace and Luffy became angry and stood up from their seats. The mayor had a blank face.

“**DON’T WORRY, I’LL MAKE YOU TWO GO WITH HIM TOO! HAHAHAHA!!!**” The tattooed man laughed.

The surrounding citizens were looking at the tattooed man with a blank face as well.

“Luffy, Sabo, let’s kick the guys ass!” Ace said.

“Got it!” Sabo and Luffy both yelled.

“**THEN LET’S START THIS EH!?**” The man erringly smiled.

There, the city butcher had a sigh of disappointment. He took out his crossbow **AND FIRED IT AT THE TATTOOED GUY’S ARM. BLOOD SPLURTING OUT. THE TATTOOED MAN YELLED OUT IN SHEER PAIN. THE GUN DROPPED OUT OF HIS HAND.**

“What the!?” Luffy was shocked. Ace and Sabo had a shocked expression.

“**AAAHHH!!! IT HURTS!! WHY THE FUCK-!?...... EH?....**” The tattooed man was horrified at what he saw to the left.

**HUNDREDS OF FAMILIES, SHOP OWNERS, AND EVEN LITTLE KIDS WERE HOLDING OUT WEAPONS IN THEIR ARMS. GUNS, AXES, KNIVES, HEAVY STONES, AND EVEN GRANADES.**

“**WHAT THE FUCK!?... WHAT THE LIVING FUCK IS WITH YOU ALL!!!??**” The tattooed man cried out.

“You shouldn’t have done that child…” The mayor said. She walked past through the three brothers and went in front of the tattooed man.

“**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I THOUGHT CRIME IS LEGAL IN THIS CITY!!**”

“You have misunderstood child… You see, people here do not accept that you were just trying to kill these three young gentlemen because you don’t like them. They do not like it. So we will stop you!” The mayor said.

“**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!!?**”

“**Basically, “accepted” is not the same as “allowed” mister.” **The mayor said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“That’s **RIGHT!!!**” The citizens of the town smiled and laughed.

The tattooed man had a face of horrified realization. He then yelled at the woman.

“**WHO!? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE OLD HAG!?**”

“Who am I? I’m just an ordinary female mayor. **MAYOR LOVEHEART.**” The mayor softly smiled at the man. The man’s jaw dropped in horror and shock.

“**W-Wait… YOU’RE… YOU’RE _LOVEHEART_!?**”

“Sorry mister. But you are dangerous in this city.” Loveheart said and took out her small pistol.

**DIRECT HEADSHOT. BRAINS HAVE SPLATTED ON THE DUSTY GROUND.**

“Five years…. Nothing went wrong….. Five years nothing had happened until now… It’s hard watching a human die in pain. I gave him mercy.” Loveheart said, looking down in sorrow.

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were shocked at the whole scene. But Luffy had a calm face, understanding the mayor’s feelings…

_______________________________

“It has been nice talking to you three!” Loveheart said.

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy lifted the anchor off the river waters. The ship slowly moving.

Luffy smiled and waved goodbye at Loveheart and the other friendly smiling citizens.

Sabo and Ace felt a little scared after that whole incident.

A whole hour had passed and they don’t see the city anymore.

“We’re never going back there again….” Sabo and Ace said in relief.

“We should!” Luffy protested.

“After all that?” Ace looked at Luffy as if he was mentally ill.

“I mean. THAT happened. But they are friendly people. We should see them again!” Luffy smiled.

Sabo and Ace had a reluctant look at first, but they softly smiled.

“Yeah… Someday.” Ace said.

End Note: What do you think?


	2. FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #6 ROSE SODA AND OATMEAL (ローズソーダとオートミール)

It was a nice view of the forest today. The three brothers were on the clean transparent river.

Luffy was just looking around from the edge of the medium sized boat. There he saw a carrier next to the ground side of the river. It was a nice rich-looking carrier. A female in a white vintage dress was riding on the carrier. Two white horses were guiding the carrier. It looked so beautiful and clean.

“Hey Ace! Sabo!” Luffy called out. Ace and Sabo dropped their stuff and saw the woman in the lovely carrier.

“Ah. It’s her…” Sabo said.

“Hey~!” Luffy cried out. The female looked at them from the carrier. She had a excited smile. She recognized them too.

______________________________________________________

FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #6 ROSE SODA AND OATMEAL (ローズソーダとオートミール)

______________________________________________________

TWO DAYS LATER……

The three brothers arrived to a new city. They landed their ship on the nearby port. It looked very crowded today.

“There’s so many ships here! I hope we can have some new friends! Just like what that nice lady said!” Luffy smiled.

“I’m not too sure about that Luffy…. Those ships have pirate flags. Pirates are usually nasty, not like us at all.” Ace calmly said.

“Really?...” Luffy was disappointed.

“And I think they might want to be the King of Pirates too!” Ace teased Luffy. Luffy pouted.

“NO WAY! WE WILL BE THE KING OF PIRATES!!” Luffy cried out.

“That’s the spirit!” Ace said. He was ruffing Luffy’s hair.

As the energetic two were fooling around, walking into the city, Sabo was feeling a little disturbed, looking closely at the ships.

The ships looked like they were abandoned for YEARS. Not to mention, there are some certain people bidding on some of the pirate ships…

________________________________________________________

“…What did you just say?” Ace said in a shocked smile.

The three brothers were surrounded by the royal guards. The sneering ugly royal guards.

“**THAT’S RIGHT! You three are now the participants in the DEATH MATCH! It’s the rules of THIS CITY! THE CITY OF BATTLES!**” One fat guard said.

Luffy had a disbelief shocked face. Sabo was not too surprised. Was that why many people were bidding on some ships? Because the owners of those ships are **DEAD?**

“B-But… We heard that it’s a fun peaceful country! We heard that everyone is happy here!” Luffy protested.

“HAHAHA! That’s right! But you have never heard what happened to the travelers or pirates like you! **You are forced to participate in the death battle. If you survive in three days, you will get a citizenship! If you give up, you are kicked out! If you refuse, you will be a slave to this country forever!”**The other skinny guard said.

“……….Then are the other pirates who arrived here are surprised as us as well?” Luffy asked calmly.

“Yeah! I loved how we force them into the arena and fight to the death! Oh man, their faces are laughable!! HAHAHA! Oh! That couples’ reaction was priceless too!!” The fat guard said.

“……Couple?” Luffy repeated the word.

“Yeah! I loved seeing their horrified and devastated faces! We made the wife and husband fight each other in the arena! The wife yielded. But the husband died anyway in the next battle. The coward died of shock! Hahaha! Pathetic! And we just beat the wife up and kicked her out of this city! **THAT WAS A FORM OF ART!! HAHAHA!**” The fat guard laughed along with the other three guards.

**Luffy** **NEVER FELT THIS MUCH RAGE BEFORE. HE GRITTED HIS TEETH. HE WANTED TO PUNCH THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THOSE FUCKING-**

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Luffy’s trembling wrist. Luffy looked behind to see Sabo and Ace.

Sabo was grabbing Luffy’s arm to calm him down.

Luffy was about to argue but he saw Sabo’s angry face.

_“I KNOW YOU’RE ANGRY TOO. LUFFY. LEAVE IT TO ME.”_Sabo whispered. Luffy looked at Sabo in confusion.

“….So THAT’s what happened…” Ace said in silent rage.

“Let me be the main participant!” Sabo said.

Luffy and Ace were shocked at Sabo’s words. Ace calmed down, realizing what he is doing.

“Sabo!? SABO!! WHAT ARE YOU-” Luffy cried out but Ace covered Luffy’s mouth.

“I will be the main participant for the death match. They can rest in a cell or whatever but take me as the volunteer!!” Sabo yelled.

Luffy tried to be free from Ace but Ace’s grip got tighter.

The royal guards laughed.

“Oh!? A **SACRIFICE??? THAT’S SO HILARIOUS! NEVER SEEN THAT IN A WHILE!**” The fat royal guard mocked.

“And besides? **WHAT DO YOU EVEN HAVE? You don’t even have any weapons!**You are just one simple harmless boy-” The skinny guy was mocking Sabo.

But Sabo interrupted him silently by **WHIPPING OUT A PISTOL IN FRONT OF THE SKINNY GUARDS FACE IN NO TIME. THE GUARDS WERE SHOCKED. THE SKINNY GUY YELPED AND JUMPED BACK AND LANDED ON HIS ASS.**

“Is this **WEAPON**okay?” Sabo asked in a gentle smile.

_______________________________________________________________________

The three brothers are in the old wooden carriage led by pink haired boy named **COBY**.

“You will be coming up next unfortunately for you… Sabo-san… Luckily if you win the first round you can be in the cell with your other brothers.” Coby said.

“It’s fine. I’m sure I’m fine.” Sabo smiled.

Luffy was crying a little as Ace was not saying anything, looking around the city near the battle arena. It’s horrible.

**The citizens were in ragged clothing. People were drinking, having fights, having horrible diseases, eating poor food.**

_A ‘happy relaxing place’ my ass…._Ace thought to himself in disgust.

“Hey. How long has this battle arena been going on?” Sabo asked.

“Eight years. Ever since a new king has been in the throne. **KING FOLD.**” Coby said miserably. Sabo can understand that Coby is a slave in this city as well.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sabo was walking through the entrance tunnel to the center of the arena along with Coby. There were millions of rich, arrogant people seeking and cheering for bloodshed.

He looked around to see where the cell windows are. There, he found his two brothers. There was a worried-to-death Luffy and Ace who was also wondering who Sabo’s opponent will be.

He smiled to the two at a faraway place and waved to them calmly.

Sabo looked to his left. There was a fancy looking window at the edge of the arena. He could see that there is the king, sneering and laughing.

Then there was the announcer.

“AND NOW! TIME FOR THE FIRST BATTLE!”

The crowd cheered. A gate in front of Sabo slowly rose up.

It was a tall, broad, muscular person. Sabo took a look into him.

“Hehehe! A puny boy!? For my first battle! HOW RIDICULOUS!!” The first participant mocked. He took out a large chain with a huge spike ball connected to it.

Sabo had a emotionless face and did a facepalm.

“HAHAHA! ARE YOU IN FEAR? ABOUT TO CWI~~~??? WAWA?” The man mocked.

“**HOW STUPID… I WAS IN GUARD OVER THIS PUNY WARRIOR???**” Sabo said. Sabo laughed.

“What!? I’M A PLAYTHING TO YOU!? **WELL I WILL-**” However the man couldn’t finish.

That’s because Sabo immediately pull out his pistol and fired a bullet at the chain, completely demolishing the mini wrecking ball weapon in 0.3 milliseconds.

“Eh?......Uh…. Did you do that? Did you fire?” The man asked in shock.

“Sure did!” Sabo smiled.

Silence…..

“I’m sorry. I give up.” The man immediately said.

The crowd cheered for Sabo while they booed at Sabo’s first participant.

“**THAT WAS FAST-!!!**” Coby cried in shock.

Meanwhile in the cell, Luffy was cheering for Sabo while Ace was laughing at the pathetic first participant.

___________________________________________________________________

“Sabo! That was amazing!” Luffy excitingly said.

The three brothers are in their cell. They are having dinner.

It’s not much, but Luffy felt so relaxed that Sabo’s alright that he was not too hungry.

They were eating a bowl of oatmeal (heated by hot water that Ace heated with his powers) and drank rose soda that Sabo made himself.

It’s just rose syrup with carbonated water but Ace and Luffy didn’t mind. They loved it.

“The oatmeal’s good!” Ace said.

“Right?” Sabo smiled.

Luffy was just staring seriously at Sabo. Sabo recognized it.

“Luffy? What’s wrong?” Sabo asked.

“Why are you doing this? You know I’m strong. And you also know that Ace and I have devil fruit powers…. Yet you want to volunteer while we can win unscathed… I’m not saying you’re weak Sabo! I know you are really strong!” Luffy rambled. But Sabo smiled and patted Luffy’s head.

“Don’t worry. I know what you are saying. And I am very strong. I can even be a **DEMON **right there!” Sabo joked.

“OH GOD… PLEASE. **PLEASE DON’T BE ONE AT THE ARENA. WE STILL BOTH REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED WHEN A GROUP OF BANDITS TRIED TO HARM LUFFY YOU KNOW!!!**” Ace yelled in fear. Luffy is also shaken by that memory of Demon Sabo.

“Well sorry. But Luffy, understand this. You and Ace have devil fruit powers and can kick ass. I know. **IF YOU DID VOLUNTEER AS THE PARTICIPANTS, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE KING AND OTHER PEOPLE FIND OUT ABOUT YOU TWO AFTER THE BATTLE?**” Sabo asked in a serious tone. Luffy was silent. Ace listened as well.

“The king could do whatever he wants to do in this god damn city. God know what he will do to devil fruit powers. For all we know, he could have turned us into permanent slaves because of the powers to entertain him! Or possibly he might kill us from the spot because of it. A normal human being is worth nothing to the king so it is better to stay that way.” Sabo said.

“Well then I wish the king is **DEAD**!” Luffy cried.

“Oh please Luffy. THAT’S WHAT WE ARE ALL THINKING…” Ace said, scarfing down the oatmeal.

“And besides… I’m already thinking of **THE PERFECT PLAN…**” Sabo said to himself.

“Eh?” Luffy didn’t hear what Sabo said.

“Nothing! Just eat Luffy!” Sabo kindly smiled.

“Oh… I see… Never mind then!” Luffy chuckled.

Ace had a BAD feeling that Sabo’s **demon personality**will show up someday…

___________________________________________________________________________

“I yield.” The second opponent said.

“WAAH! I give up! I GIVE UP!!” The third opponent cried.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? STOP! STOP! I GIVE UP!!” The fourth opponent yelled.

All of their weapons destroyed into pieces thanks to Sabo’s sharp shooting. All ends with Sabo politely smiling saying “Thank you! We had a nice battle.”

Three battles were over in **TEN MINUTES**. And that was the**maximum limit**of battles you have to do each day. So Sabo was forced to stop going forward.

Coby was shocked. It was amazing. Just who the hell are these three brothers!?

In the cell, Luffy was pouting, feeling a little embarrassed that he was worried for losing Sabo by these weaklings…. Ace was just sleeping.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Hah~…. It’s over.” Sabo smiled as he lied down on the crappy cell mattress.

“Sabo… You’re amazing…” Luffy smiled.

“Oh? You’re already back?” Ace was brushing his teeth.

Coby was at the opposite side of the jail cell, astonished.

“J-Just who are you people?” Coby excitingly asked.

“I’m Monkey D Luffy.”

“I’m Portgas D Ace.”

“I’m Sabo.”

Coby looked at Sabo.

“Just Sabo? No full name?” Coby asked.

“No. I hate my full name. Forgive me on that.” Sabo said.

“….Is it by chance that you people are…. Devil fruit people??” Coby hesitantly asked.

“EH!? YOU KNEW!?” Luffy said out loud in shock.

“DON’T SAY THAT!!” Sabo and Ace scolded.

“No NO! Sabo, you don’t understand!” Coby said.

“Eh? Oh no… I’m not a devil fruit user…” Sabo honestly said.

“Even so…. **King Fold**decided to move you to the **FINALS. THE FINAL CONTESTANTS ARE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS.**” Coby said.

“…..Oh. So we didn’t have to keep our powers a secret….” Ace said.

“What a waste…” Sabo was disappointed.

“What’s with this King Fold!? Why is he doing this!?” Luffy said in an angry huff.

“….Well, you see, this all started eight years ago…” Coby was about to start.

Sabo was busy taking certain materials out of his backpack. He started to take out and dismantle his pistol as well. Ace sat down and listened.

Luffy was also sitting down to listen too.

“…Once there was an old king, who was kind to everybody but was sadistic and mean to his son. Everyone felt sorry for the poor boy. What became more tragic was that the wife of the old king committed suicide because she too was abused by him and he made her miscarry. Finally, one day, the son’s rage took over and the son succeeded to be the new king. No one opposed him. This new king became King Fold. Fold-sama was making new rules out of his own entertainment. Now… It’s ironic that Fold is acting exactly like his father but towards the innocent civilians…” Coby said in secret hatred.

“…..You hate the king too?” Luffy asked.

“**OF FUCKING COURSE!!!**Ah… Sorry… I was too angry…” Coby exploded but calmed down.

“What did he do to you?” Ace asked.

“Well… He ruined my family… **HE MADE MY DAD KILL MY MOM. MY MOM WAS ABUSED BY THE KING, THEN THE KING FALSELY ACCUSED HER OF ADULTRY AND MADE MY DAD KILL HER. WHEN MY DAD FIGURED OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED, HE WAS ASSASSINATED THE NEXT DAY. IT DOESN’T TAKE AN IDIOT TO FIGURE OUT WHO DID THIS.**” Coby gritted.

“So you became a guard to be close to him. So in the end, the king is abusing his powers brutally…” Ace realized.

“Everyday… I wish he was **FUCKING DEAD**…. I WISH… I think you three might be the only hope.” Coby admitted.

Sabo was busy working on the bullets for his pistol.

“Hey. What are you doing?” Coby asked to Sabo.

“Oh me? Don’t worry I heard everything. I’m enhancing the bullets to have more range, damage, and explosive. It’s for the finals.” Sabo said.

“Woah… That’s brutal… But the finalists are Devil Fruit powers…” Coby admitted.

“_And so, the perfect plan starts tomorrow….”_Sabo whispered to himself so no one will listen.

Luffy was really worried about tomorrow. Sabo might be killed….

“Hey Coby, can you do a favor?” Sabo asked.

“Y-Yeah? W-What is it?” Coby asked. He never had anyone asking a favor to him.

“Can you make Luffy and Ace see me at the actual arena? I want them to see the real view.” Sabo said.

________________________________________________________

Sabo was in the middle of the arena. The crowd was wilder than usual since it’s the finals.

Coby, Ace, and Luffy were watching from behind in the tunnel.

“The finalists are very STRONG. Your older brother might struggle fighting them.” Coby said.

“We’re not worried about that. We’re worried about what he will REALLY do since he asked US to see the whole battle close by. He might be planning something unbelievable.” Ace said. Coby was confused on what Ace said. Luffy was worried about Sabo still.

There, the gates rose.

The crowd cheered louder.

There was a black-haired woman. She looks like in her late twenties. But next to her impressed Sabo.

It was a light brown, blue nosed buff yeti. Hoofs for feet. He looked scary.

“My name is Nico Robin. This friend here is Chopper. I watched your battles.” The black-haired woman said.

“Hello Robin. I’m Sabo.” Sabo introduced.

“There’s something about you that’s terrifying. You have managed to defeat everyone without killing them. To be fair, I did as well. But you don’t have any Devil Fruit Powers…” Robin said.

“Well thank you for the comment.” Sabo gently said.

Robin nodded with a smile.

“Chopper. Get him. I know you can do it.” Robin patted on Chopper’s back. The yeti nodded without a word and charged at Sabo.

Sabo took out his mini machine gun other than his usual pistol and fired at Chopper with fast time. However, Chopper suddenly changed to a tall reindeer and quickly dodged **EVERY SINGLE BULLET. **

“AWESOME! A CHANGING RACCOON! SO COOL!!” Luffy yelled. Ace was impressed as well.

Sabo ran out of bullets of his machine gun. Chopper saw that small moment and transformed into an anthropomorphic deer with LARGE MUSCLES. In a swift movement, Chopper went in front of Sabo and hit his chin with a powerful hoof punch.

Sabo was blasted off until he hit the edge of the battle arena.

“SABO!!” Luffy cried.

“He’s fast! But believe in Sabo. I think he will be a **DEMON NOW…**” Ace calmly said. Luffy got shivers.

“Oww…” Sabo was wiping the blood off his nose.

Sabo slowly laughed. Then it became into maniacal laughter.

“**THAT’S GREAT!! THEN I WON’T HAVE TO HOLD BACK DON’T I???**” Sabo grinned. Maniacally.

Robin and Chopper had a bad feeling.

“**YOU MAY BE FAST YETI, BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH!**” Sabo grinned with shrunken pupils and **RAN TO CHOPPER IN 0.1 MILLISECONDS!**

**CHOPPER WAS NEARLY CAUGHT OFF GUARD BUT HE STILL MANAGED TO TRY TO THROW A PUNCH AT SABO. SABO DODGED AND DID A POWERFUL KICK ON CHOPPER. CHOPPER PUKED A LITTLE BUT HE TOO WAS BLASTED OFF TO THE EGDGE AS WELL, MORE THAN THE DAMAGE THAT SABO SUFFERED.**

“Chopper!” Robin cried.

Chopper still got up with anger from the debris. But Chopper became into a tall four legged reindeer again and dashed to Sabo.

SABO STILL SMILED EERINGLY.

**“TOO SLOW!!!”**

He grabbed Chopper’s head in a one hand grip. He threw Chopper onto the hard ground.

_He’s much worse than before! So he really was holding back!_Robin quickly thought.

Suddenly, Robin saw Sabo disappeared in THIN AIR. Robin had a gasp of shock but then, her face was covered by a powerful gripping hand and a familiar cold metal rod feeling on the side of her head.

“**GOTCHA~!**” Sabo whispered next to her ear. Robin’s heart nearly stopped.

Chopper got out from the ground in pure shock.

“Chopper! Don’t move!” Robin cried out. Chopper froze, he gritted his teeth

“**THAT’S RIGHT! DON’T MOVE!**” Sabo yelled.

“…..Why are you doing this?” Robin asked Sabo.

“Because there is one person **I WANT TO KILL WITH THIS ONE BULLET!!**” Sabo smiled.

Robin was about to fight back until much to her confusion, the grip loosened. As if it was on purpose…

“What?” Robin was confused. Chopper realized something was weird as well.

“Don’t worry. I won’t kill you Robin.” Sabo said.

The crowd was cheering Sabo to kill Robin. _KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER!_

Robin was looking at Sabo, still confused. Chopper heard what Sabo said too. Now Chopper was really confused.

Then Sabo asked Robin and Chopper this:

“**_WHO’S WATCHING EVERYTHING FROM YOUR RIGHT SIDE??”_**

“Why there’s no one but the king… WAIT!!!**YOU!! YOU CAN’T MEAN!!!!**” Robin screamed in horrified realization. Chopper had a horrified face as WELL!

“DUCK! ROBIN!” Sabo yelled.

ROBIN DUCKED.

**A POWERFUL LOUD GUNSHOT FROM THE PISTOL.**

** _THE BULLET CRASHED THROUGH THE GLASS AS IF IT WAS WET PAPER AND EXPLODED KING FOLD’S HEAD!!!!!_ **

**SCREAMS. SCREAMS FROM THE CROWDS. **

**Robin and Chopper were looking at the broken glass scenery area in pure shock.**

**Ace and Luffy were having a surprised happy reaction. Ace did a one slow clap.**

**Coby was purely shocked as well.**

Then, Sabo raised his arms and yelled to the audience.

“**EVERYONE! I AM VERY SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THIS, BUT YOUR KING HAD DIED BY A STRAY BULLET. MY DEEP CONDOLENSES! BUT NOW THERE WILL BE A NEW RULER! YOU WILL FIGHT EACH OTHER FOR THE THRONE. WHOEVER LAST STANDS WILL BE THE NEW KING! THAT IS YOUR RULE!!!!!**”

There was nothing but silence. Then there was **CHAOS. THE PEOPLE IN THE CROWD ARE NOW FIGHTING EACH OTHER TO DEATH.**

“My… My god…” Robin whispered. Chopper slowly transformed into a small cute stuffed-animal-looking walking reindeer due to shock.

“**AND THAT WAS THE _PERFECT PLAN…_**” Sabo said.

“Oh! So that was your true form… cute…” Sabo calmed down. He walked to where Ace, Luffy, and Coby were.

“Luffy, Ace! Let’s run!” Sabo smiled in excitement.

“Yeah! Sabo! You’re really amazing!!” Luffy laughed.

Coby was just standing in shock.

“Sabo… What have you…” Coby finally said some words.

“Coby, if you don’t wanna die, **get out of this city right now**.” Ace advised.

Coby became silent. He ran. He ran as fast as he could.

“See ya Coby!” Luffy waved.

“What a nice boy…” Ace said.

_______________________________________________________________

The three were at the port. But before they left, Luffy was blowing off his steam by brutally punching a rock.

Sabo and Ace were not stopping him.

They both know why Luffy is so angry.

_______________________________________________________________

_TWO DAYS AGO…._

_It was a nice view of the forest today. The three brothers were on the clean transparent river._

_ Luffy was just looking around from the edge of the medium sized boat. There he saw a carrier next to the ground side of the river. It was a nice rich-looking carrier. A female in a white vintage dress was riding on the carrier. Two white horses were guiding the carrier. It looked so beautiful and clean._

_ “Hey Ace! Sabo!” Luffy called out. Ace and Sabo dropped their stuff and saw the woman in the lovely carrier._

_ “Ah. It’s her…” Sabo said._

_ “Hey~!” Luffy cried out. The female looked at them from the carrier. She had a excited smile. She recognized them too._

_“Ah! We meet again you three!” The woman said._

_The three brothers met the woman long ago. She was now turning back._

_“Yeah! So you have went to the city that you and your husband wanted to go right?” Ace smiled._

_“Ah yes!” The woman nodded._

_“Hey? What happened to your eye?” Sabo pointed to the woman’s purple eye._

_“Oh this? I just fell!” The woman laughed._

_“Where’s your husband?” Luffy kindly asked._

_“Oh…. Oh… n- nowhere…” The woman’s smile falters._

_“Really?” Luffy said._

_“So… how was the city?” Sabo asked._

_The woman hesitated until she answered with smiles and tears:_

_“IT WAS AMAZING!! YOU SHOULD GO THERE TOO!!”_

_____________________________________________________________

Luffy did the final enraged blow.

Sabo and Ace then decided to stop Luffy. Luffy took a few angry breaths. Luffy then cried silently.

“That poor woman…. Why did we not see it?....” Luffy sorrowfully said.

“Don’t worry. We avenged for her…” Ace comforted him.

Luffy collapsed to his knees out of exhaustion and sorrow.

Sabo gently helped Luffy go back to his feet.

Then, Sabo saw Robin and Chopper walking to them.

“You three.” Robin said. Chopper had a serious look but had a cute small body.

Robin bowed politely.

“Thank you for killing Chopper’s tormentor.” Robin said.

“OOH! You hated the king too!” Ace said.

“Yes. You see, we were planning to kill him in a painful death after I defeat you but turns out we didn’t have to.” Robin admitted.

“Really? It doesn’t really fit you two.” Sabo said.

“Right? We were trapped just like you three. Then the king took away Chopper for his selfish entertainment. It took a while for me to convince the king to let Chopper fight with me to the arenas…” Robin explained. Chopper cutely smiled at them.

  
“So what do you say Chopper?” Robin looked down at Chopper.

“T-Thank you!” Chopper spoke for the first time.

“NO WAY!!! THE RACCOON TALKED!! AWESOME!!!” Luffy was very excited. Sabo and Ace has a slight heart attack. Out of excitement.

“I’M NOT A RACCOON! I’M A REINDEER! And don’t think I’m awesome asshole~~!!” Chopper was pissed but was cutely dancing and blushing at Luffy’s comment of Chopper being awesome.

_The type that won’t hide his feelings huh…_Ace and Sabo thought looking at Chopper.

“So will you come with us?” Luffy asked.

“No. We have to continue our journey on the **THIRD RIVER**. But it was very nice knowing you three.” Robin said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah. We hope to see you again. Nico Robin! Wait. What do you plan to be if you reach at the end of the river anyway?” Luffy asked.

“Oh. Well I plan to be the **GREATEST ARCHAEOLOGIST IN THE WORLD.**” Nico Robin said.

“And I wanna be **the best doctor**!” Chopper said.

_A TALKING DOCTOR TRANSFORMING REINDEER!?_Ace and Sabo were impressed.

“Awesome!!” Luffy was happy. He’s luckily doesn’t have a rival.

Ace and Sabo are a little jealous that Chopper is taking Luffy’s attention away from them.

Nico Robin giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Kudos?  
What did you like about it? Comment if you want more!


	3. THIRD RIVER JOURNEY #7 THE STORY OF THE LUCKIEST LIAR IN THE WORLD

“Ah~~!! Robin! I can’t see anything!!” Chopper whined.

“I understand Chopper, but we have to pass through the mountain to see the city.” Robin said.

It was a high-altitude mountain.

They were warned by some passerby about it. They are both wearing the goggles to protect their eyes. They are also wearing thick clothing to keep being warm.

“NNN…. Ah! Hey Robin! What is that over there!?” Chopper saw something through the fog.

“Hm?” Robin took a careful look. The fog is beating their vision.

“I have to do this the hard way… _Ojos Fleur_!” Robin used her devil fruit powers. Eyes were suddenly sprouting from the nearby rocks.

It was a moment of silence. But then Robin had a surprised reaction.

“What is it Robin?” Chopper asked.

“It’s…. DEAD BODIES….” Robin has a slight surprised reaction.

_________________________________________

THIRD RIVER JOURNEY #7 THE STORY OF THE LUCKIEST LIAR IN THE WORLD

___________________________________________

_YEARS AGO…._

Three trucks had arrived in a high mountain where the skies were clear. Children were coming out to play and family relatives were camping out to have a nice conversation and relaxing area.

But there was one boy who was all filthy, ragged, lonely…. A slave to the family of merchants.

He has no name.

He is just a slave.

A couple of children were then in front of the slave carrying heavy boxes. They then did silly faces and throwing rocks to him.

_SLAVE! SLAVE! STUPID SLAVE!_The usual childish songs were.

But the slave ignored and kept putting out equipment to create a dinner table.

“HEY SLAVE! Stop being slow and WASH THESE CARROTS!” The yell from the mother of those children rang into his ears.

“Y-Yes…” The slave nodded.

He ran to get the basket of carrots and went to the nearby river. He was washing them thoroughly.

The slave had good hearing and eyesight. So it wasn’t a surprise that he could hear the mom and her other family relatives whisper nasty things behind his back.

_So funny how dirty he is…._

_So slow._

_He must be so stupid._

The slave did not mind. But then he heard the whisper.

_Don’t make fun of him…. He’s a HUGE threat to us before we even know it! I mean, he is the most honest person ever right? He might see something we had done before…._

The women were looking at the slave fearfully.

_T-That’s true…. I mean… He caught my son sneaking candy out. Than boy even showed proof too._

_That’s so creepy and frightening! When will we ever sell him again?_

The slave doesn’t want to go to another group of owners that are much worse than them.

Then, he heard another secret. It was a whisper from the aunt of the merchant family.

_D-Does he know that you had an affair?_

_Of course not! Made sure!_A whisper from the mother.

The slave’s heart stopped. This is not what he wants to hear.

He tried to ignore the sounds and whispers. But what soothed the slave the most was a soft singing which he heard right now.

_Yohohoho~~_

_Yohohoho~~~_

The slave smiled. He never knew where this soft song came from, but it comforts him. The slave softly hummed the song too.

Hmhmhmhmmm….

But then, the slave stopped his carrot washing. He stared at the carrots.

_‘Huh?.... Why do I feel like I should know something bad about these carrots??’ _The slave thought.

But again, the slave was scolded for being slow with the washing. The slave brought the carrots to the table.

The slave could see it. He could see the fear in the mother merchant’s eyes.

The slave ignored. Then he heard the father merchant’s voice.

“HEY SLAVE! Move faster! You are creeping out my wife!”

“S-Sorry.” The slave nodded quickly and moved away.

The slave was then hit by rocks that were thrown by the children. The children were laughing and mocking him. But the slave did not mind.

The slave didn’t want to ruin anyone’s happiness. Even if it means knowing about everyone’s darkest secrets.

_____________________________________________________________________

“We have to kill the little slave…” The mother said.

“But he still needs to be used. Not to mention that the kids will be disappointed that they won’t have a toy anymore…” The aunt said.

“Well they have to grow up! I never asked for this… That piece of shit husband of mine was obsessed into having a little worker and look! The slave’s useless!”

The aunt was quiet before she said something.

“So what will you do?”

“When dinner has arrived, we will poison the little slave’s food. We will make it into a sickness. I have a poisonous powder to mix in.” The mother smiled.

“But he’s a kid!” The aunt said.

“He’s trash that needs to be disposed!” The mother said.

The aunt was really hesitant.

The slave was busy being bullied by the sounds and chants of the other sadistic child merchants so he didn’t hear everything.

_______________________________________________________________________

_CURRENT TIME…._

“Chopper? What happened here?” Robin asked.

Chopper was investigating the wrinkled corpses. He saw the white foam.

“It’s poison. They were poisoned…” Chopper said.

“Poisoned?” Robin asked.

“…..Oh god…. They didn’t know….” Chopper had a painful reaction.

_____________________________________________________________________

_YEARS AGO…_

It was dinnertime. All the kids and families have arrived on the dinner table.

It was served cream stew with all the vegetables that were found in the mountain area.

The slave boy however, was at the truck area. He was all alone on the cold ground.

The little slave was humming the mysterious song. Then slightly sang so no one could hear.

“Yohohoho…. Yohohoho~….” The slave was looking at the plants with emotionless eyes.

The slave looked at the plants at the closer look. Then a deeper look.

The slave then got a **HUGE FEELING OF DREAD…**

The slave’s eyes widened.

“**THAT’S RIGHT…. ALL OF THE MOUNTAIN PLANTS… ARE _POISONOUS…. OH GOD…._**” The slave said to himself.

The slave swiftly turned around and already saw the merchants showing down the stew to their mouths. Greedily licking everything from the bowl. Men, women, and children.

The slave wanted to cry out…. Yet, why was nothing coming out of his mouth? HE HAS TO TELL THEM!!!!

“D-D-D….D-Don’t…. DON’T EAT IT!” The slave desperately cried.

But it was too late. The soup pot was mostly empty. The slave felt dead on the inside. He failed. He failed to help them…

“Ah… It’s too late… I’m a murderer…” The slave cried. But then, the mother of the merchant got up from the table.

The mother scooped a bowlful from the leftover pot of cream stew. Unbeknownst to the little slave, the mother gleefully put poison powder into the stew.

She didn’t know. Nobody knew…

She came up to the slave. The slave looked up. She gave him a heated wooden bowl of soup.

“HERE SLAVE. A bowl for you. Eat it all up.” The mother smiled. But in a mocking tone.

The slave stared at the bowl. He stared at it very hard.

_Ah… It’s my punishment. I have to pay for my sins. I will go with everybody. I don’t have anywhere to go to…_

The slave smiled and accepted his fate. He took up the bowl, tried to drink it down to his mouth.

**HOWEVER, A ROCK HIT THE BOWL. THE BOWL WAS KNOCKED DOWN. THE SLAVE DIDN’T HAVE A CHANCE TO DRINK ONE SIP.**

The mother merchant had a shocked, horrified expression. SHE WAS SO CLOSE!!

Then a child voice.

**“HAHA! HOW’S THAT SLAVE BOY! WAS THE BOWL GOOD? OH WAIT! YOU HAVEN’T HAVE ANYTHING DID YA!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” The children were throwing rocks at the slave and laughed.**

“**NO! NONONO WHAT HAVE YOU LITTLE SHITS DONE!!!?**” The mother yelled at her children in agony and anger.

“But mom! I thought you always allowed us to do what we want with him!” The eldest son said.

It was a shit show argument between the mom and the kids while the relatives and the husband were looking in confusion. Except for the aunt, she was shocked at this twisted fate as well.

But while they were arguing, the slave boy broke down. He then did opened his mouth wide.

** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

All the merchant families are horrified and weirded out by this.

“What the HELL!? Someone make that boy shut-” But before the husband could finish, his mouth started to foam. He dropped dead a second later.

“What!? WHAT- UGH!!!” The uncle of the merchant family collapsed dead too.

Then the cousin.

Then the grandparents.

Then the children.

Then the aunt.

The slave stopped screaming out of exhaustion. He saw the whole view in horror.

The mother was starting to weaken due to the poisoning too. But she realized what is happening. She looked at the slave in fear.

“H-Hey… WHAT HAPPENED!? W-Why…???” The mother gurgled blood.

“I….I tried telling you that the vegetables were **POISON in this area….**” The slave cried.

“Oh….shiiiiiiiiiiii---” The mother collapsed dead.

The slave was the only person standing.

____________________________________________________________________

It was sunset. The slave didn’t know what to do.

“I’m nothing… I’m a murderer… I’m all alone… I tried everything…” The slave cried.

The slave tried to sleep in a crouched position.

Then he heard a voice.

_YOHOHOHOHO! WHAT A SAD CRY! CHEER UP!_

“EH!? Who’s there!? Where are you!?” The slave was looking around in fear. There was nothing there but corpses.

_OVER HERE! Over here~~!!! Yeah! Come on!_

The slave realized it’s the SAME SINGING VOICE. The one who made the slave calm down every time.

“Where!?” The slave looked around. But then he noticed the voice was coming from the trucks that belong to the merchant family.

He slowly went inside. He never went to the truck carriages before. The rules of a slave but the boy was curious.

Then there was a sound in one of the chests. The slave was curious. He unlocked the box by just flipping the tiny metal sticks.

Then a SKELETON jumped out of the coffin like a jack-in-the-box.

“TA-DA~~~!!!” The skeleton yelled. The boy screamed.

“Did I surprise you! I’m a singing funny skeleton!!” The skeleton said.

“W-What!? You can talk!?” The slave said.

“I sure can! Amazing right?” The skeleton said.

“I-I-I…. That’s amazing!” The slave slightly smiled.

The skeleton ran out of the truck, but he didn’t expect the scenery of dead people outside.

“EEK!!! WHAT HAPPEN- Ah. Are?” The skeleton recognized the merchants. Especially the husband merchant.

“Oh…. They kicked the bucket huh….” The skeleton mumbled in satisfaction.

“W-What happened to you?” The slave asked.

“I ate the revival revival devil fruit. I became a walking skeleton~! I was just peacefully sleeping in a coffin but I was picked up by a bunch of people like THIS MAN. Then these children were stepping on me and spat on me like I was dirt.” The skeleton said.

“O-oh…. You have powers… Amazing.” The slave said.

“You must be the child that was tormented by the family huh? I heard the noises. But I was wondering why everything became quiet now….” The skeleton admitted.

___________________________________________________________________

“I see… So that’s what happened…” The skeleton said.

The slave boy told everything about what happened.

“YOHOHOHO!!! You have the greatest luck ever!” The skeleton said.

“I’m a murder! If I told them sooner-!!” The slave cried.

“They won’t listen to you anyway. Either way, their luck ran out. Good for you~~!!!” The skeleton was trying his best to cheer the slave up.

“….W-What will I do. I have nowhere to go…” The slave was feeling down still.

“Simple! **_LIVE~~~!!!_**Ah. Though I’m already dead. Yohohoho!”

“….**LIVE?**”

“Yeah! Live! Live and be happy now! You are FREE!! YEAH!!”

“…..Free….”

“What is your name child?” The skeleton asked.

“…….I don’t have one.”

“HUH!?” The skeleton nearly dropped his jaw, literally.

“Don’t have a name. I’m a slave.”

“Oh…. But you should have a name. You are free! Fly FREE! YEAH!” The skeleton said.

“….What about yours?” The boy timidly asked.

“Yohoho! My name is Brook!” The skeleton said.

“Brook. What a nice name! Hehehe!” The boy smiled.

“That’s the spirit!! YOHOHOHOHO!!”

________________________________________________________________________

_CURRENT TIME…._

“It’s poison. They were poisoned…” Chopper said.

“Poisoned?” Robin asked.

“…..Oh god…. They didn’t know….” Chopper had a painful reaction.

“Know what?” Robin asked.

“**The plants in this mountain are all poisonous because of the harsh weather and altitude…”**Chopper said.

“What sad luck… Not a pleasant sight to see.” Robin said. They could see the nearly mummified, dusted ,wrinkled corpses.

______________________________________________________________________

Robin and Chopper arrived to a city. It was a normal city with normal laws. Then, they realized something was going on at the center area.

Many people were crowding over and Robin was curious so she asked a nearby villager.

“Excuse me, would you be kind to tell me what’s going on?”

“Oh! It’s the comedy storytellers! They are telling amazing stories and doing tricks as well. It’s amazing!!” The man said.

Chopper was slipping through the crowd of small children and tall adults. Then, he made it to the front.

There was a man with a long nose and dark brown curly hair. Then a moving skeleton playing a guitar.

“And then the slave boy and the skeleton moved to a nearby town! Although the boy was a slave, the citizens accepted him due to his large amount of luck! They called the little slave **The Luckiest Man in the World**. But because of the sad trauma of being honest and people fearing the boy for it, the slave then started to tell harmless lies that can amuse people for fun! And now the title changed to **The Luckiest Liar in the World!**The end!”

The man with a long nose said. The people clapped.

“And thus Captain **Usopp**and **Brook**the Skeleton have to leave now!” The long nose man smiled and waved.

Brook laughed and soon followed Usopp.

“An amazing skeleton! He talks and moves!” Chopper smiled. Chopper looked at Robin and pointed at Usopp and Brook.

“Hey! Don’t you think these two will be friends with me?” Chopper had glitter in his eyes (metaphorically).

“I believe so!” Robin smiled at Chopper.

Chopper ran to the two comedians.

And that was how the two groups have formed a huge friendship over their unusual but cool powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was half-assed.... But how did you think?


	4. FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #7 COOKED DEER MEAT AND GINGER TEA (鹿肉とジンジャーティー)

“A-A-A-Ace… I’m freezing…” Luffy shivered.

“Here. Take my jacket.” Ace said.

“C-Can’t you use your flame powers???” Luffy whined.

“I do that, the ship will catch on fire. Being inside is much better than being outside as well. Lets save our energy.” Ace counterargued.

Ace and Luffy are in their little ship’s cockpit. The river had guided the ship to the area where winter was heavy. It has been a week in a journey, where nothing was there. Only trees and ground nearby.

They stopped in a safe area where their small ship won’t be stolen. There was no post but a lot of trees and snow would help block the view. Sabo left in the forest to gain some food.

“This sucks~!! I still wanna go out though~!” Luffy said.

“You hate the cold. Why?”

“Well… I have never seen the snow before…. I want to do snowmen or snowball fights… or even trying the snowflakes… ”Luffy said.

Ace reminded himself. That’s right. Both of them were in an area that was mostly sunny all the time. So snow was like a luxurious time to Luffy.

“It’s nighttime. Maybe we can do it tomorrow?” Ace smiled at Luffy. Luffy nodded in excitement.

Luffy and Ace were peeking out of the ship window. It was completely black. The whole vision due to no light.

“Sabo’s sorta late….” Luffy worried.

“I’m pretty sure he’s fine.” Ace said. Not really worried at all.

“Come on Luffy. He might come back with some meat. We have to start the mini oven.” Ace said. Luffy nodded. Luffy grabbed some logwood.

It was a while until Luffy saw a faint light outside the window. Luffy smiled and peeked out to see Sabo in winter clothing and goggles. He came back with a huge amount of food in the bag.

Sabo came back into the ship’s cockpit.

“Oh man. It’s colder than any other snow that I knew. But I can get used to it. I have hunted down some rabbits and deer as well. I have received some cranberries, acorns, mushrooms, and freshwater clams.” Sabo smiled.

“WOAH! You caught a lot! I was worried something happened because you left since MORNING!” Luffy admitted.

“Ah! You were worried! That’s fine Luffy. I’m okay. I am strong after all.” Sabo said.

“You know, we could’ve helped you getting food!” Ace said.

“You two never had some survival in the winter before, right? I want to make this easy for you.” Sabo said.

“But this is so much…. Was it a pain to carry it back?” Ace asked.

“Don’t make me laugh! This is nothing!” Sabo laughed softly.

“If you say so…”Luffy said,

________________________________________________________________________

“Sabo! This is good!” Luffy said. He was munching down on the cooked rabbit meat.

Sabo was pouring his homemade Ginger Tea into the three small cups.

The kitchen in the ship was small. But it was always lively whenever the three brothers eat there.

There was an old-fashioned fridge and oven. There is slightly enough kitchen utensils as well.

Just feet away from the fridge, there was the small dining table. Three small chairs.

But it was enough for the three.

“Hey! Sabo! I want to play in the snow tomorrow!” Luffy said.

“Really? The snow’s very cold.” Sabo gently teased.

“Don’t care! I wanna play in the snow!” Luffy said.

“Then that’s fine. I want to see the snowy view as well.” Sabo said.

“Well, Luffy was excited about this place because of the snow. It has been a long time since we both seen snow. Even **I**admit.” Ace said.

“Well that’s nice… I may have seen snow back at my home area…. It’s like the snow’s normal to me…” Sabo said.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Hahaha!!” Luffy laughed hard.

“You little cheat! Take this!” Ace threw a snowball at Luffy.

Luffy was laughing and tumbling on the snow. Sabo was looking from the ship where the two brothers were playing hard on the snow.

_Wow… THEY REALLY missed snow that much, did they???_Sabo was impressed.

Luffy was throwing snowballs at Ace while Ace just dodged.

Luffy was taking a couple of steps back until Luffy slipped.

AH.

Luffy fell down from small snowy hill. The snow caught his fall.

“Oof… Hahaha! Huh?” Luffy saw a truck. A truck and a tent covered in layers of snow.

“Luffy! Are you okay! Did I went to far?” Ace called down. He soon jumped down to catch up to his younger brother.

Sabo decided to catch up. He soon went down from the hill too.

“Ace. Sabo. Over there!” Luffy pointed to the Tent and Truck.

“Huh? Sabo have you seen that before?” Ace asked.

“No. I was focused on going to the lake area. This is the opposite direction from where the lake is so I never bothered to see what’s over there….” Sabo confessed.

“Are there survivors there?” Luffy asked.

“I could see that the truck is stuck in the snow. It will need heavy power to move it. Looking at the layers of snow. It can be implied that it was there for a long while.” Sabo analyzed.

“Let’s take a look.” Luffy said.

They took a look inside the tent. There were three thin men. Maybe in their thirties to fifties.

“Oh… They’re alive…” Ace said.

“F-F-F-Food….Help….us…” The first tent man said.

_________________________________________________________________________

FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #7 COOKED DEER MEAT AND GINGER TEA (鹿肉とジンジャーティー)

_________________________________________________________________________

“Oh THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! SUCH KIND MEN!!!” The first tent man said.

“Deer meat!? Thank you! How did you manage to catch these animals!?” The second tent man said.

“It’s a dream come true!” The third man said.

After the three brothers saw the poor men’s state, they decided to help them based on Luffy’s insistence.

Luffy said that they are just men who are just simply caught in bad luck. Besides, he doesn’t like people who die very slowly either.

Sabo gave them some deer meat and some ginger tea he brought from the ship to feed the three men. Here they are, in the small but nice enough tent. The three were also eating some of the meat too.

“Who are you three? What do you do?” Ace asked.

“Oh! We trade goods. You know, clothing, food, just casual stuff… But the truck got stuck…. What horrible luck.” The first man cried.

“How long were you trapped here?” Sabo asked.

“**THREE YEARS…**” The three men said altogether.

“Three years!? You shouldn’t even had anything to eat from the truck after the first year!” Sabo was surprised.

“**We had to eat everything from the truck so there’s literally NOTHING in there…. **We tried hunting for food after that. We hadn’t had much but we survived painfully.” First man said.

“Sorry to hear that….” Ace said.

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” The first man said.

“What are your names?” Luffy asked.

“I’m John.” The first tent man said.

“I’m Harold.” The second said.

“I’m Sully.” The third man said.

It wasn’t long before the three brothers introduced themselves. Of course, the three didn’t mention anything about devil fruit powers just to avoid consequences.

“Pirates? You three don’t seem like one. You three are too nice….” John said.

“Eh~? Are we really that nice?” Sabo asked.

“Of course! You people remind me of my hometown. People are really nice and polite over there too!” Sully said.

“Oh! Luffy! Thank you for saving us! Here! We have a gift for you!” Harold said. He took out something small from his pocket.

It was a small scorpion charm made of clay.

“What’s this?” Luffy asked.

“It’s a symbol of our hometown. Take it! Scorpions are a symbol of good luck in our town!” Harold explained.

“Oh! Thanks!” Luffy smiled.

Ace stared at the charm with a slight serious face, but he still smiled and thanked the men.

___________________________________________________________________________

The night was fun. The three men were slowly getting their energy back as they told Luffy about a lot of folk stories from their hometown.

Ace and Sabo were outside the tent. At the lake. It was nice.

But Sabo knows there’s another reason.

“I don’t like it…” Ace said.

“Like what?” Sabo asked.

“The animal. The ‘lucky’ animal charm.”

“Why? I thought they represent **good luck**…”

“Well yah, it can mean that. But…”

“But?”

“It also means **unexpected death and domination**. I don’t like it.”

“I never knew you were into spirit animal studies…”

“Nah. I didn’t want to learn. It’s how it is. Right now I want to make Luffy happy so it’s best if I shut up about it.” Ace admits.

“I don’t think so. I feel like Luffy can understand why you hate the charm if you explain everything to him.” Sabo argued.

“Well… I’m not sure. Luffy already opened to those three guys. Luffy hasn’t made much friends… I wonder if it’s because of us?” Ace wondered.

“….I…I am not sure. I haven’t thought about it…” Sabo said.

“We gotta go back soon. Tomorrow, we will help the men have their truck rescued.”

Ace then stood up and walked back to where the lively tent is.

Sabo had a worried face but still kept going.

__________________________________________________________________________

“Heave Ho!” The men were pushing the back of their truck.

Sabo, Luffy, and Ace put their efforts, pushing from the side of the truck.

The truck slowly moved out of the ditch. Finally, it was free.

Harold, John, and Sully were jumping and celebrating. The three brothers were happy that they will be back to their homeland.

Luffy saw a small box dropping out from the back of the truck. He went to go get it.

Ace and Sabo were then packing up their remained items from the tent.

“Good for them!” Sabo said.

“Now we can leave out of this winter.” Ace said.

Sabo was waiting for Luffy to come out of the back of the truck. Sabo started so sense something was wrong.

“Hey.” Sabo alerted Ace.

“Yeah…. Luffy’s not coming out…” Ace said.

As they left the tent and tried to go to the truck, they heard John’s voice.

“**SABO. ACE. STAY RIGHT THERE.**”

They turned to the left to see **HAROLD AND JOHN POINTING GUNS AT THEM. SABO NOTICED THAT THOSE GUNS AREN’T ORDINARY. THESE ARE SEA STONE GUNS. THE ONES THAT CAN FATALLY KILL DEVIL FRUIT USERS.**

Ace and Sabo reacted a little. Ace started to grow mad.

“**HEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUFFY!?**” Ace yelled.

“He’s right here.” Sully’s voice came from the back from the truck.

Ace and Sabo turned to their right to see the back of the truck.

**There was Luffy, in Sea Stone Handcuffs behind his back, the handcuffs that can nullify devil fruit powers. Sully also had a sea stone gun pointed at the side of Luffy’s head.**

“We have to do sea stone weapons to make sure you won’t overpower us. In fact, we can suspect you might have powers like this boy here! Heh! **He can stretch, can he?**” Sully chuckled.

Ace gritted his teeth. Sabo became furious. Sully must have made Luffy’s rubber powers show without Luffy’s consent.

“Pirates can be very valuable. Especially the devil fruit ones. Devil fruit ones can entertain the customers more.” Harold said.

“**…..OH I GET IT. YOU THREE ARE _SLAVE TRADERS_!!**” Sabo growled.

“Well, you can say that. Now put down your weapons.” John said.

Ace had nothing. Ace wished he could do something.

Sabo put down his pistol. John didn’t truly buy it.

“Wait! Take off your winter coat and turn around.” John ordered.

Sabo did exactly that. He turned around and there was **A MACHINE GUN AND RIFLE on his back.**

“I knew it. I had a feeling. It’s not easy to catch so many animals. Either you are a skilled hunter, or a fast gun shooter.” John said.

“You have a keen eye.” Sabo admits.

“That’s what slave traders have. Now take off **ALL YOUR WEAPONS.**” John ordered.

Sabo could see Luffy. Luffy was seen exhausted, but Sabo could see Luffy was crying silently. He was in emotional pain.

_Luffy…. _Sabo and Ace were saddened by this. Luffy was so nice to them and **THIS was the thanks he gets!?**

“I SAID TAKE THEM OFF.” John said.

Sabo dropped his machine gun and rifle. Then he slightly lifted his sweater.

Mini pistols and knives were falling down.

“W-What the-!? Is he an arms dealer!?” Harold was slightly scared. Even Sully. John kept his cool.

Sabo then took out a mysterious knife. It’s shaped like a knife.

“This is my last weapon.” Sabo said.

“Then drop it!” John ordered.

“**WITH PLEASURE.**” Sabo grinned maniacally. The three men were caught off guard by that creepiness but then Sabo pulled the trigger in the mysterious knife **AND IT FIRED A BULLET. IT WAS A GUN IN DISGUISE. A HEADSHOT ON SULLY. LUFFY WAS FREE FROM HIS GRASP BUT DROPPED TO THE GROUND DUE TO HIS EXHAUSTION.**

**HAROLD HAD LITTLE TIME TO REACT. ACE USED HIS FIRE POWERS TO CREATE A FIRE FIST AND BURNED HAROLD TO ASHES.**

**JOHN TRIES TO SHOOT LUFFY SINCE HE WAS AT A CLOSE DISTANCE. SABO MOVED QUICKLY AND USED SULLY’S CORPSE TO BLOCK THE FIRED BULLETS. HE THROWS THE CORPSE AT THE HORRIFIED JOHN. JOHN COLLAPSED TO THE GROUND. HE LOOKED UP TO SEE ACE HAVING HAROLD’S GUN AND POINTING IT AT JOHN’S FACE.**

**“N-No!! PLEASE SPARE ME! I CAN GIVE YOU MONEY! FOOD! ANYTHING!” John pleaded.**

**“KILLING YOU IS _WAY FUCKING BETTER_THAN TO LET YOU ESCAPE UNPUNISHED! YOU MADE LUFFY CRY!!!” ACE YELLED.**

** _BANG!_ **

Three dead bodies. The two brothers could hear Luffy’s soft muffled sobbing. Sabo searched through the corpses and found the handcuff keys and freed Luffy. Sabo goes to the back of the truck to find the possible other slaves trapped in there. Ace ran to Luffy. He burned the sickening scorpion charm to ashes and hugged Luffy.

“Luffy! I’m so sorry you had to go through that! It’s not your fault for helping them!” Ace cried.

Luffy’s not saying anything. Just looking down. A reaction of shock.

“Luffy?” Ace never seen Luffy like this before.

Then Ace heard Sabo’s horrified gasp. Sabo took a few steps back in horror.

“What!? What is it!?” Ace yelled.

“……….**THEY WEREN’T LYING WHEN THEY SAID THEY HAD TO EAT EVERYTHING FROM THE TRUCK….**” Sabo said.

“……..Hey…. **HEY…. DON’T TELL ME-!!!**” Ace went to the back of the truck. There, Ace too, was horrified of what he saw.

**THE EATEN REMAINS OF HUMAN CARCASES. THE EATEN REMAINS OF THE PREVIOUS CAPTURED SLAVES.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of the darkest chapters in this story so far.... I'm sorry for making Luffy suffer....


	5. FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #7.5 CHAMOMILE TEA (カモミールティー)

The ship was quiet today. In fact, gloomy.

It is sorta lonely when Luffy’s not really talking about anything.

Sabo and Ace were on the ship. They were looking outside to see if there were any nearby cities.

“No luck huh….” Ace mumbled.

“Yeah. Luffy’s still in bed. He doesn’t want to go out for a while.” Sabo said.

“He doesn’t want to eat anything either? Not even meat? His favorite food?” Ace asked.

“He doesn’t specifically want to eat meat. Can you blame him? After everything that happened?” Sabo said.

“Well… Like Luffy, I haven’t really slept much in days… I mean… I heard of cannibalism… But I have never seen this case in real life…” Ace admits.

“I see… It’s almost time to sleep. I will go inside the cockpit.” Ace said.

“I’ll take a look outside for a while.” Sabo said.

____________________________________

Ace went inside the cockpit. There was Luffy near the ship window. He was covered with a blanket. He was looking down.

“Hey. You still awake? You need sleep.” Ace said.

“….I’m not tired. I don’t want to sleep.” Luffy said. And Luffy even sounds depressed too. Ace never knew that even the happy-go-lucky guys can be depressed and sad too.

“Luffy. You haven’t slept for two days. This is the third time this happened. It’s bad.” Ace insisted.

“I can’t sleep. I can’t.”

“Listen. I know that everything bad happened at the winter area. But they are very bad people. You know that yourself.”

“I don’t want to be reminded of that Ace. I don’t.”

“Oh. Right… But you really need to sleep.” Ace said. He felt a little guilty.

“Then… Can you tell me a story? The story that you always say to me?” Luffy asked.

“You mean the bedtime story again? Man…. It’s been a while since I said it.” Ace realized.

“Yeah. You always say it whenever I feel sad or horrible. Or when I was about to have nightmares.” Luffy said.

“Hm. You’re right. If you insist.” Ace said.

Sabo arrived into the cockpit. He then reached for the homemade Chamomile tea. He gave the two cups to Ace and Luffy.

“Story?” Sabo asked.

“Yeah. Before you joined us, Ace told me this story that always comforts me. I don’t know why. But it soothes me…” Luffy smiled weakly.

“I see… Can I hear it as well?” Sabo kindly asked.

“Yeah. Sure.” Ace said.

“I’m listening.” Sabo smiled.

__________________________________________________________________________

FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #7.5 CHAMOMILE TEA (カモミールティー)  
__________________________________________________________________________

“Once, there was a boy who was hated in his own hometown. That’s because his hometown was strictly judged by social class and occupations. This poor child was the son of a pirate so no one liked him. They abandoned the boy. The boy had to live in his effort-made treehouse in a faraway forest to avoid criticism.

The boy had to learn how to steal and fight for his life to survive. He always believed that he was always alone.

It was not long enough until the boy was suicidal. He never believed that he had a right to live. He always hoped to die someday. He did multiple suicide attempts, but they all failed.” Ace said in a matter-of-fact tone. Luffy was resting his head on Ace’s shoulder.

Sabo was just staring and sipping on the chamomile tea.

“The boy really hoped to die. But then, one day, the boy felt that he had gotten his chance. There was a war going on. An invading country. The boy tried everything to make himself shot, blown up, even beaten to death.

It all failed again. But the boy had suffered some cuts and bruises. Then, the boy heard a baby cry. He found a baby in a dumpster. Apparently, it looked like the baby was abandoned before the war even started. It was a sad sight.

The boy picked up the small baby. The small baby was hanging onto the boy in the inch of his life. As if the baby was depending everything on the boy. The boy realized that he was not alone. Someone wants him to live.

The boy had changed his mind about dying and decided to take care of the baby. It was tough for the first few months, but they managed to survive together. And thus, the boy and the baby, all grown up, decided to go on an adventure together. Being happy together.

The End.”

Ace finished the story. Luffy was happily asleep after the end of the story.

“That’s heartwarming.” Sabo smiled.

“Actually… I was not finished with the story…” Ace said.

“Eh?” Sabo was confused.

“The baby already had a nametag when the boy found him in the dumpster…” Ace said.

“Nametag?”

“**THE BABY’S NAME WAS MONKEY D LUFFY.**”


	6. THIRD RIVER JOURNEY #8 THE STORY OF THE DEDICATED CYBORG

“I can’t believe you are on our ship…” Robin said.

Usopp and Brook had became friends with Robin and Chopper. The two wanted to be on Robin and Chopper’s ship for a sea trip since they only used road trips.

“Well, I mean, we have something in common! You have Chopper here and I have Brook.” Usopp said.

“Hey! We don’t have anything in common!” Chopper argued.

“And I’m dead! Yohohohoho!” Brook spin around.

“Uh. Well…. We both need to go to the same city.” Usopp said, saving himself.

“True. So why are you going to the next city?” Robin asked.

“Because I heard there is a ROBOT~~!!!” Usopp had a huge expression of excitement.

“Eh!? A ROBOT~!?” Chopper had glitter in his eyes.

“YEAH! A ROBOT!” Brook yelled.

“Robot?” Robin asked.

“Yeah! Robots are SO COOL!!!” Usopp excitingly claimed.

“What a slight coincidence…. I am going to the mansion where one of the greatest mechanics are as well…” Robin was surprised.

“Eh~? That’s the mansion we want to go too.” Usopp smiled.

“Robot! Robot! ROBOT!!” Chopper and Brook sang.

__________________________________________________________________________

THIRD RIVER JOURNEY #8 THE STORY OF THE DEDICATED CYBORG

__________________________________________________________________________

“We made it!” Usopp yelled as he jumped from Robin’s ship. The nice thud on the new ground.

“Mansion! Mansion!” Chopper sang.

“Yohohoho! We finally arrived!” Brook yelled.

But Nico Robin was really confused.

“What’s wrong Robin?” Chopper asked.

“……There’s…. **THERE’S NO CITY…. IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE…. THERE’S ONLY A LAKE…**” Robin said.

“EH!?” Usopp, Brook, and Chopper had a shocked reaction.

“That’s….That’s impossible…. Was the story about the mansion all not true??” Robin questioned herself for the first time. She knows if the rumors about certain cities are lies. But this area is supposed to be legitimate. It doesn’t make sense…

“Ah! Robin! Look!” Chopper called out. Chopper pointed at the nearby hill,, where an old mansion was at the top.

“MANSION! So was it true all along!?” Usopp wondered.

“Let’s take a look.” Robin was keeping her cool.

__________________________________________________________________________

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Usopp was knocking on the large mansion door. It was a few moments until there was a male voice.

“Who is this?”

“Hello. I am Nico Robin. An archaeologist. I wanted to have a visit with **OLD TOM?**” Robin said with a loud voice.

The door was shut until it was unlocked.

There was a muscular man with spiky hair. He had dark glasses on and was wearing a leather jacket. He only wears a speedo for pants though.

“You’re talking to Tom himself…” The blue haired man said.

“Woah! You’re Tom!?” Usopp said.

“T-That’s right.” The muscle man said.

“So, you’re one of the greatest mechanics…” Robin said in wonder and amusement.

“Yeah. What is it?” Tom asked.

_________________________________________________________________________

“I see. Your ship is in slight damage. I wanna fix it~! And you’re curious about the famous library from 800 years ago? Hmm… I have a library like you have heard from the rumors. But the books are mostly blueprints… Sorry if it ruined your expectation. You seemed like a bookworm…” Tom was guiding the four guests into the Mansion Library.

“I see… So they are mostly blueprints that are from 800 years ago?” Robin tried to confirm.

“Yeah! That’s right.” Tom said.

_Tom seems like a cool dude…_Usopp, Chopper, and Brook wondered.

“Ah! Here we are!” Tom smiled and opened an old wooden door.

However, Usopp heard a slight breathy voice. Usopp looked to the left. It was a long hallway. But curiosity got the best of him. He went to the long hallway.

“Usopp?” Chopper noticed Usopp acting weird. Chopper soon followed Usopp as well.

_______________________________________________________________________

Brook and Robin went into the library. It doesn’t look big, but the whole walls were packed with old looking books.

“Incredible…” Nico Robin was impressed.

“Yep. All from my ancestors.” Tom said.

Robin took out a book filled with blueprints of historical monuments.

“Why are you showing me this Tom? **Usually carrying and showing these books to the public is a huge crime…. How do you know if I’m not a marine spy?”**Robin asked.

“Oh please. If you know my nickname “Old Tom”, you’re an ally. A code actually. The marines or enemies will say my **REAL**name. Besides, these blueprints are nothing now. Just history. I knew you were a real archaeologist when you were curious about this good-for-nothing library…” Tom reasoned.

“I see… How tragic. I really loved to see if these historical monuments are real.”

“Oh ho. They ARE. But the blueprints don’t tell where.” Tom assured.

“So these blueprints show when the monuments are created though?” Brook asked.

“Yeah. There’s a date. Robin. Search all you want. I have nothing much else to do. My robot Franky will help.” Tom said.

“EH! ROBOT~!?” Brook yelled in excitement.

“That’s right! There’s a robot in this house! It’s **SUPER~**cool!” Tom said.

“Yohohohoho!” Brook laughed.

However, Robin glanced at Tom suspiciously.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Usopp! Wait up!” Chopper cried out. He was running after Usopp in the hallway.

Usopp stopped. He then saw a figure in front of him.

No. A fishman.

Usopp saw the fishman coughing and shivering.

“AH! Mister! Are you alright!?” Usopp ran to help the large fishman. Chopper saw and ran to the fishman too.

“Ack! Oh nono! I’m fine! I have a body of a robot after all!” The fishman said.

“EH!? You’re a robot!?” Chopper had excitement in his eyes. Usopp was confused rather than excited.

“Right little one!” The large fishman weakly smiled.

“AWESOME! Can you shoot beams!? Do a robot punch!?” Chopper asked so quickly.

“Ack! Sorry not in here. My master will be so furious after all!” The fishman said.

“Oh. I see.” Chopper was a little sad.

“Don’t worry little one! I will show you my true powers of being a robot someday!” The fishman said.

“Yay!” Chopper beamed.

“Now let me finish my chores, charge myself up, and we can talk!” The fishman waved his hand.

The fisherman slowly got up and still decided to mop the stone floors until he was away from Usopp and Chopper’s sight.

Usopp had a serious face. Chopper noticed something was wrong.

“What is it Usopp?” Chopper asked.

“….No. It’s nothing…” Usopp lied. He didn’t want to hurt Chopper’s image of robots.

Usopp heard a heartbeat and breathing from the fishman. The fishman lied about being a robot…. But why? It really sounded like the fishman truly believed he was a robot…

__________________________________________________________________________

It was dinner. Robin, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook were sitting across from Tom and Franky.

“How long has Franky been your servant?” Robin asked.

“Oh. Well I served him for 24 years!” Franky said.

“It’s interesting how you designed a robot to be a fishman.” Robin said.

“Do you have a backbone?” Brook curiously asks an irrelevant question.

Tom was tense. He was frowning. His large hands gripped hard.

“Well…. I had a liking for fishmen. They were my close friends…” Tom said.

“Where are your fishmen friends?” Chopper asked.

“They’re dead… It’s only me and Franky…” Tom said. Having a sad face.

“O-Oh. I’m sorry…. What happened?” Chopper regret what he said.

“There was a war.” Tom said.

Robin nodded. Brook looked down.

Usopp has a slightly shocked face. He stared at Tom for a very long time.

“…..Hey Tom….” Usopp called out.

“Yeah?”

“I wanted to ask you something…. It’s about your-”

Suddenly, Franky coughed out blood. Chopper reacted. Robin, Usopp, and Brook had a surprised face.

Tom reacted the most. He cried.

“Old man! Franky! Get a hold of yourself!! Don’t die!” Franky cried.

“Wha!? I thought robots are immortal-!? NEVER MIND THAT!” Chopper pulled out his stethoscope and found a very weak heartbeat.

“This is bad… He’s dying of old age…. He might not make it….” Chopper said in despair.

“No no….. I’m fine everybody…. I have a metal body! I will serve old Tom forever! I just need to charge!” Franky said.

“You’re not a robot!” Chopper realized.

“You’re a fishman! You will die!” Chopper cried.

“No! NO! T-Thaat’s ACK! Not Possible! I’m a robot servant!” Franky said.

“Why do you fully believe so?” Brook asked in a panic.

“Robin! Put him to the bed!” Chopper yelled.

“Where’s the nearby couch or bed?” Robin asked quickly to Tom.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was the next morning. Franky died with a smile. One last raspy breath.

Tom cried heavily. Like an emotional breakdown.

Robin, Chopper, Usopp and Brook never felt this empty in their hearts so much before. Being helpless to watch a nice old man die. They just knew the guy yesterday.

__________________________________________________________________________

Tom buried Franky into a pre-dug grave. As if Tom knew Franky will die someday.

Tom just kneeled down. Staring at the small grave.

The four guests looked at Tom with suspicion.

Finally, Robin said this.

“Franky…. Was not a robot. He was a living old fishman….”

“…..Yes.” Tom admits.

“S-So there are no robots?” Chopper asked.

“No.” Tom said.

“That’s a lie.” Usopp said.

Tom looked at Usopp with nervousness.

“Robin told me everything about you and Franky. When I heard your body… It sounded strange like metal clanging and. Wheezing like an air pump…**_AS IF YOU WERE THE ROBOT SERVANT. YOUR REAL NAME IS FRANKY. THE OLD MAN YOU BURIED WAS ACTUALLY OLD TOM._**_”_Usopp hypothesized.

“…..Is this true?” Robin asked in shock.

‘Tom’ then stood up, faced the four guests. He pulled out his skin glove to reveal a metal arm.

The four were surprised.

“**YES. MY NAME IS FRANKY. I was making Old Tom happy for years as a job of a cyborg. I TOOK OLD TOM’S NAME SO THAT HE WON’T BE IN DANGER OF THE MARINES AND TO PASS ON HIS LEGACY. THAT WAS OLD TOM’S ORDER…**” Franky, the blue haired man said.

“That’s unbelievable…. Why was Old Tom acting like he was a robot!?” Brook asked.

“….He was driven insane by loss….” Franky said.

“The war….” Chopper realized.

“Yes. You see, I was created as a cyborg after my original human body was horrifically damaged. Old Tom had rescued me and I was a servant for him. Old Tom moved to this city so he could gain more metal to work on projects, leaving his family and friends under the ocean. Tom was so into his busy mechanical work that he lost time to be together with his relatives and wife. He raised me as a son. One day, Old Tom wanted to introduce me to the whole fishman family. So he invited everyone to this city…” Franky paused.

“City? There was a city?” Robin asked.

Franky pointed at the lake the four members had seen before…

“Under the lake is the ruins of the city. The city was destroyed 20 years ago…” Franky said.

“You were still serving Tom that time.” Usopp remembering that Old Tom as ‘Franky’ said he served for 24 years.

“Yeah. That incident…. It was horrible…… One day, Old Tom wanted his family and friends to see me. I was excited too. Everyone literally arrived. It was such a long while since Tom met his family. Little did everyone know, this city was constantly under attacked by small low-life pirates. When Tom’s family arrived…..

**There was an explosion. The explosion KILLED ALL OF TOM’S FAMILY in thirty seconds. Old Tom….. He didn’t handle it… He suddenly started to dance around like crazy. He was saying things like: ‘COME ON FRANKY! LET’S DACE WITH THEM! FRANKY! LET’S HAVE A FEAST! LETS CELEBRATE!’**

**It was disturbing until debris had fallen down under him. After I rescued him…. He wasn’t the same anymore….**” Franky looked down with a painful expression.

“I see… That’s why Old Tom believed he was a robot…” Chopper had a sad expression.

“So, what will you do now?” Robin asked.

“…..I have nowhere. I have no one to follow now. No one I can make them happy…. I’m just a robot now.” Franky said.

Franky opened his chest to reveal an empty metal safe. He took out a grenade.

“All the books in the library are pointless now. I lost everything I loved. Even before the city was destroyed the humans called us freaks… There’s no reason for me to live…. It’s better if **I GO WITH OLD TOM.**” Franky said in tears.

“**DON’T TELL ME-! SUICIDE!?**” Robin yelled.

“NO! FRANKY! DON’T DO IT!!” Chopper cried.

“FRANKY! DON’T!!” Brook yelled.

Franky pulled a grenade pin.

Usopp then pulled out his slingshot and aimed at the grenade at precise aim.

_HISSATSU ISHI BOSHI! (SECRET MOVE ROCK STAR!)_

A rock hit the grenade out of Franky’s reach. The bomb exploded. Franky stared in shock.

“That was the only grenade that can kill me…. W-Why??” Franky cried.

“Franky… Have you ever had anyone told you that your cyborg body is awesome?” Usopp said in a teary smile.

“N-No…” Franky said. He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what happened, Franky took over Old Tom's name and position so anyone won't go after the real Old Tom. Old Tom was driven insane because of his loss of family and regrets he never had spent much time with them. As a result, Old Tom's mental illness made himself believe he was a cyborg when Franky is the cyborg.


	7. FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #2 PEPPERONCHINO AND ORANGE JUICE (ペペロンチーノとオレンジジュース)

Luffy had gotten much better. He started to eat more but still not much meat.

It will be a couple of days before the ship had arrived at a new city. They still need to wait.

Sabo and Ace were happy the mood is getting happier. Luffy even started to talk a lot again and that was much better than pure silence.

He started to run around the ship like usual. A nice sign of healing.

Sabo was a little concerned about the story of the Boy and the Baby a couple of nights ago…

If Luffy was the Baby in the story, then that meant that Ace was the Boy who raised Luffy.

Sabo was surprised that Ace and Luffy really had a strong bond than he ever knew.

Well…. Sabo was a new brother after them. It sorta hurts Sabo because the past reminds him of how shameful his real name is and the scar that can be slightly shown on Luffy’s chest.

__________________________________________________________________________

FIRST RIVER JOURNEY #2 PEPPERONCHINO AND ORANGE JUICE (ペペロンチーノとオレンジジュース)

__________________________________________________________________________

**TEN YEARS AGO…**

**S********was a boy who lives in a city of adults. This city is filled with nothing but nobles. S****** was also a noble too (no surprise).

There is a law in this city. And you **HAVE **to follow it. No questions. Right now, S******’s 12thbirthday is coming soon. He is near the age where he has to follow the law.

Then, one day, S****** and his family invited some travelers over in their home. Their job was basically a luxurious hotel for travelers. Though ironically, S******’s parents are xenophobic and they hate commoners.

Those new travelers were just children looking for a place to stay.

The parents ordered S****** to guide the two children to their new room.

One child looked like he was only a six-or-seven-year-old. Black spiky hair and a little eye scar beneath the left eye. Similar to S******, but the noble boy was wearing a phantom-of-the-opera mask to cover a much more hideous scar.

Another looked older like a pre-teen. More like nine-ten years old. Wavy black hair and freckles.

_______________________________________________________________________

“This is your room…” S****** showed the two children to their hotel rooms.

The spiky haired boy was running around in excitement. Like he had never seen a luxurious room before. Same with the wavy-haired boy, who was slowly walking around in awe.

“Awesome! It looks so pretty!” The young boy said.

“Well. We have to leave in a week….” The older boy said.

“So what should we do now? I wanna see the city!” The young boy said.

“I think it’s best if we rest here.” The old one said.

“True. You may have sailed here from the previous city five days ago, yes?” S****** asked with excitement.

The two boys nodded.

“Interesting! How was the previous city?” S****** asked.

“Wired…. But nice people.” The oldest one said.

“I see. What were you doing over there?” S****** said.

“We just had some beast meat and ate like crazy!” The youngest said.

“What he said.” The oldest one said.

“Oh? How did the meat taste like?” S****** asked.

“……Excuse me?” Both the two child travelers asked in shock.

“Oh. Well you see, I have never eaten any animal meat before. This city prevents eating meat because is it considered dirty and what poor people eat.” S****** explained.

“REALLY? I understand if the city’s vegetarian, but that rule explanation is a little…. Offensive….” The older one said.

“Forgive me if I possibly offended you. However, I was quoting on what the rules said.” S****** said.

“I know you truly are just following the rules… but what other rules are here in this city?” The older one asked.

S****** was about to answer until the parents called him to come down.

“Excuse me. But I have to leave. Maybe another time.” S****** said.

“Wait! What is your name?” The young child asked.

“It’s….. It’s S******”

“Nice to meet ya! I’m Monkey D. Luffy!” Luffy, the young child, smiled.

“I’m Ace. Portgas D. Ace.” Ace, the older child said.

______________________________________________________________________

It was night time. S****** was trying to sleep. But then he heard footsteps upstairs. The two children were sort sneaking out of the hotel. S****** was curious.

_What are they doing sneaking outside?_The noble boy thought.

He snuck outside from the bedroom and the hotel for the first time. He never disobeyed his parents before…. But yet…. S****** felt really free and happy.

But S****** saw the two boys and was stalking them.

The two were seen going into a forest that was outside of the gate of the city. That forest was considered a ‘forbidden area’ by law since the law says it is dirty. Yet the two boys wanted to go there.

S****** felt conflicted, but he decided to go into the forest as well. He was scared at first, but he decided to follow the two children because it won’t feel lonelier and scarier.

The forest looked very beautiful. There was no mud, beautiful green grass, and nice trees.

S****** loved the place. For once, he felt the relaxing breeze.

“Wow….” S****** whispered out loud. But the two boys did not hear. S****** tried to listen and see closely.

The two boys were lying down on the empty plain hill, looking up to the starry sky.

“It’s so beautiful…. Thank you, Ace!” Luffy said.

“It’s no problem. I heard about this area from the previous city. They said it’s great!” Ace said.

“Hey. Ace?…” Luffy asked.

“Hm? What?” Ace looked at Luffy.

“Do you hate me?”

“Huh?”

“The last city… They hated me… Why? Why is my name so hateful?” Luffy said.

“They hated your name because they are DOUCHEBAGS okay?” Ace said.

“But…. They were so nice to us until I said my name…. What is wrong with my name??” Luffy asked.

“Ignore them. They chose to be assholes. You did nothing wrong. I was there. I would have scolded you.” Ace argued back.

Luffy was quiet. He just looked back up to see the stars.

“Do you hate me Ace?” Luffy slowly asked.

“Hah? The hell are you talkin’ about?”

“You were having a fun time over there. I ruined it….” Luffy mumbled in guilt. However, Ace hit Luffy’s head.

“Idiot! Don’t sulk for MY sake! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY TOO! But in the end, they decided to ruin our lives because of no reason.” Ace yelled.

“Ace~! WAAH!” Luffy cried because of the pain.

S****** can’t just stand there. He couldn’t help it.

“S-Stop it! He was so worried about you!” S****** blurted out loud. The two boys heard it and looked at S******.

“WAH! How long have you been there!?” Ace yelped.

“N-Not long enough. But I heard the conversation…” S****** honestly said.

“I-It has nothing to do with you!!” Ace threatened.

“I may not be involved… But I know this for sure. You shouldn’t treat your younger brother like that! He worried so much about you, he wanted you to be happy and he blames himself for ruining it, yet you hit him for crying.” S****** protested.

“W-W-Well I’m his older brother! I have to teach him not to be a crybaby! I don’t need any PITY.” Ace protested.

S****** came up to Luffy, who was sniffling and in tears, and rubbed his forehead where Luffy got hit.

“I may not have siblings, I may be all alone, but I want to be kind.” S***** said with a gentle smile.

“HEY! Don’t touch him!” Ace yelled.

“….Sniff….” Luffy hugged S******. S****** was hesitant but hugged back.

“**HEY!!**” Ace yelled louder.

“That’s not twu! You are not awone!” Luffy whined in tears. S****** was flattered. He never had those touching words before.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ever since that nice night, Luffy has been following S****** around.

He wanted to play with S******. S****** wanted to play with Luffy and Ace for any free chance he got.

Then finally, S****** made Luffy and Ace go to a restaurant with him.

They are having a dish of pepperoncino and a glass of orange juice. Luffy was happily eating while Ace was glaring at S******.

“This is so good! Thank you!” Luffy said.

“No problem. It’s fine that I want to treat my first friends.”

“First friends. You never had anyone?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah. It’s the law of this city. Happens to every child in this city. Once I had my first surgery, I need to be alone before my second surgery starts.” S****** said.

“Surgery?” Ace asked suspiciously.

“Yes. You need to have two brain surgeries so that I will become a proper, clean, adult noble.” S****** explained.

“Brain surgeries!?” Ace realized it’s not just any surgery.

“Yeah. I had my first one when I was five.” S****** said.

“What’s the first one for?” Ace asked.

“The first surgery is to make yourself less emotional. Strangely…. I don’t feel like that… I feel like it’s the opposite…..” S****** said.

“Does that explain that white mask?” Ace pointed at S******’s face.

“Oh…. No. It’s different.” The noble boy said.

“No?” Luffy asked.

“No… It’s a horrible scar I got from my past stepmother. I’m covering it because everyone think it is filthy.” S****** said.

“I think scars are cool!” Luffy smiled.

“Y-You think so?” S****** was shocked at Luffy’s words.

“Yeah! Can I see it?” Luffy asked.

S****** looked around to see if there are nearby customers until the coast is clear. He slowly took off the phantom-of-the-opera mask. It was a darkened red scar that covered S******’s left side of the face.

Luffy looked at it in awe. Ace was also amazed by the scar as well.

“Y-You don’t feel scared?” S****** asked.

“You look like some hero!” Luffy smiled.

“That’s so nice of you….” S****** smiled.

“What happened?” Ace asked.

“My parents divorced one time. My father found a new woman. This woman wanted to get rid of me because I was related to a past woman. **So one time, she splashed acid on me.**My father figured out; the former stepmother was arrested. And my parents remarried again because of sympathy and regret.**” S********explained.

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Ace said.

“Well that was all over…. My parents want me to put this mask on since it is filthy.” S****** assured. He put the white mask back on his face.

“But your parents should love you for who you are…..” Luffy mumbled.

Deep down…. Deep down in S******’s heart, he felt like Luffy was right about that…

__________________________________________________________________________

Tomorrow will be a whole week since the two child travelers stayed in the clean city. Tomorrow will be S******’s 12thbirthday, where he will get his second operation.

It was in the late night, where S****** wanted to show Luffy and Ace something. He invited them into his room. Luffy was excited while Ace was having a nasty attitude towards the noble child.

But the two were surprised to see hidden drawings of beautiful pirate ships and islands.

“As a young child, I always wanted to be a pirate…. Where I could be free. Where I can go to so many islands. Where I can find purpose for myself.” S****** never showed his secret to anyone else in the city. He knows that they will consider it filthy. Travelers might disagree on that idea that pirates are filthy.

“Yeah….” Ace agreed.

“Are you two secretly pirates? I suspected that because of your eating habits.” S****** said.

“Yeah! We’re pirates!” Luffy said.

“Amazing… Have you ever fought some enemies before?” S****** asked.

“Ace protected me from a bunch of bullies!” Luffy said.

“Y-Yeah… That’s right.” Ace was happy Luffy said something good about him.

“Wow…. I heard that at the end of the river, you will gain your wish. What do you wish?” S****** asked.

“TO BE THE KING OF PIRATES!” Ace and Luffy both said. S****** had glitter in his eyes.

“Amazing….” S****** smiled.

“Oh! That’s right! Tomorrow’s your birthday right? We should celebrate!” Luffy smiled.

“….That won’t be possible…” S****** grew depressed.

“Eh? Why not?” Luffy asked.

“Because…. Because after I get my second surgery…. I will lose all of my memories from childhood.” S****** said. Ace was shocked. Luffy had a devastated reaction. Luffy cried.

“I-It’s not all bad… I just don’t want to celebrate something that will be forgotten anyway…” S****** said.

“But… I don’t want you to forget me….” Luffy said.

“I…. I know….. I even feel like I don’t wanna have the surgery either… But I am happy I met you two…” S****** was having tears in his eyes.

“C-come on Luffy. J-Just…. Lets just go…” Ace was gently guiding Luffy back to the hotel room while Luffy was uncontrollably crying.

__________________________________________________________________________

Today was the day. S******’s parents made him dress up for his second brain surgery ceremony.

S****** was looking down the whole time.

All the noble citizens were erringly clapping for S******, who stepped outside from the hotel to then go to the nearby hospital.

But then, he heard Luffy’s crying. He looked up and then behind to see Luffy and Ace. Ace was comforting Luffy while Luffy was having teary eyes and a stuffy nose.

Ace was even starting to feel guilt for pushing the poor noble boy away.

“Come on! S******, the surgery cannot wait.” S******’s father said.

S****** was just standing still. He stared at Luffy.

There was a moment of silence.

“…………..Wait!” S****** cried.

Every noble in the city had stopped clapping.

S****** took of white plastic mask. He showed his scar, facing towards Luffy and Ace.

“I DO NOT WANT THE BRAIN SURGERY! I AM SATISFIED FOR WHO I ALREADY AM!” S****** yelled.

A bunch of nobles started screaming due to looking at S******’s facial scar.

“I…. I want to be free! I WANNA GO ON AN ADVENTURE! I TRULY DESIRE REAL HAPPINESS! LET ME GO ON A JOURNEY WITH YOU!!!” S****** yelled. Luffy had a tearful smile. Ace was shocked at first but calmed down. He smirked in a nice way.

“YEAH!” Luffy cried.

However, suddenly, the nobles started screaming louder. Then, the nobles, including S******’s parents, started pointing at S****** like he became some monster.

“FILTHY! THAT BOY IS FILTHY! HE IS DENYING THE WAYS TO BECOME A PURE ADULT!!” S******’s mother screamed.

“HE HAS TO BE EXTERMINATED! IT’S FOR THE CITY’S SAFETY!!” The father yelled.

S******, Ace, and Luffy were shocked and confused. What’s going on with the adults in this city?.... They are having tantrums and screaming like…. Like little toddlers…

Then, S******’s father pulled out a pistol from his jacket. Aimed it at S******. S****** was standing in betrayal and shock.

“NNOOOOOO!!!!” Luffy ran towards S******.

The father pulled the trigger. Five gunshots.

Luffy was bleeding. The bullets went through Luffy’s chest. Luffy collapsed in front of S******.

You see, Luffy did not have any devil fruit powers at the time…..

“LUFFY!!! LUFFY!!!!! NO!! LUFFY! WHY!? DON’T DIE!!” Ace cried and yelled. He was having tears in his eyes. He ran to Luffy, who bled on the ground, breathing weakly.

S****** was standing in abrupt horror. His vision was blurry red.

S****** started to giggle. Then he laughed out loud maniacally.

Ace was looking at S****** in horror, with Luffy unconscious from the bleeding.

S****** then **JUMPED ONTO HIS FATHER’S BACK AND FATALLY TWISTED HIS NECK. THE FATHER LIED DEAD WITHIN SECONDS. THE MOTHER WAS ABOUT TO SCREAM BUT S****** TOOK THE PISTOL AND FIRED AT THE MOTHER’S HEAD. ALL THE NOBLES WERE SCREAMING IN HORROR. S****** THEN RAN TO THE CLOSE BY NOBLES AND DID A FATAL ONE KICK TO THE HEADS. BRAINS SPLATTERED EVERYWHERE.**

“STOP! STOP!!!” Ace yelled in despair. S****** had snapped back into reality and saw Luffy, who was breathing weakly. S****** then grabbed Luffy onto his back. Ace stood up.

“LET’S RUN! LET’S GET OUT OF HERE!!” S****** yelled.

As the whole city was in panic, the three boys took that chance to escape to Ace and Luffy’s ship. Then, they tried to stop Luffy’s breathing and luckily found a nearby doctor from another city.

S****** did everything to save Luffy. He even threatened the doctor.

__________________________________________________________________________

** _CURRENT TIME_ **

Sabo was looking at his reflection from the clean river. His face was having a bitter reaction. He then calmed down and then smiled. Looking at Luffy and Ace, who were just fooling around on the ship.


	8. SIXTH RIVER JOURNEY #8 -------EST SEMPER ARTIS

Nami was shaken in pure fear.

  
She got what she wished.

Her tormentors were finally gone….

She saved her town.

But she never expected to be like this.

She was at the dinner table with two males and two females.

She was looking at the blond male, who was eating red meat, while the rest were eating fruits and fish.

The blond smiled and waved at Nami while Nami took a sharp breath of fear.

The green-haired man did not care and just ate. The two women having a nice conversation in a foreign language that Nami doesn’t understand at all…

There was a crunch sound heard from blond man’s chewing. He then had a face of discomfort and he spit out a metal object.

It was an earring.

Why did her friends ever ask them for help in the first place?

It was SO MUCH better if she just simply ran and hide from her village….

__________________________________________________________________________

SIXTH RIVER JOURNEY #8 -------**EST SEMPER ARTIS**

_________________________________________________________________________

Cocoyashi Village was nothing but pure hell because of the horrible tyrant, Arlong the shark fishman.

Everyone was forced to pay Arlong ever since he took over. For eight years.

The lowest thing they would have ever done was that they forced a little girl to betray the village so that she could draw maps for them.

The village people knew that Nami could never betray them unless there was a reason. The fishmen were forcing her to join them in trade to save the villagers.

It was a hellish eight years for Nami.

Nami hated Arlong Park. It is the worst.

But she would visit her village friends and sister to see if they were alright.

Nojiko, Nami’s sister, was trying to do everything to make Nami happy.

Nojiko had enough. She cannot stand how the Arlong and his crew were laughing at Nami behind her back.

All the villagers were planning on when they will revolt.

Then, they realized they have a good chance.

There was a rumor that Black-Foot Vinsmoke Sanji and the Pirate Hunter Rononoa Zoro will arrive in this village.

The villagers worked hard to have secret money that Arlong does not know.

Finally, there was a small ship.

Gen, the police sheriff of Cocoyashi village, secretly went to where the ship was. Along with the eager Nojiko.

Two men and a woman came out of the ship.

First man was green-haired and carried three swords. Second man was blond, with his bangs covering his right eye and a short beard. There was a mysterious woman that caught the two attention at first.

The woman was blond haired and seems attached to the Blond guy. She was wearing vintage gothic clothes and her hair was so long it nearly touched the ground. The puffiness and the curliness of the hair made it not touch the ground.

“You must be the pirate hunter Zoro?” Gen asked. The green-haired man looked at Gen.

“You’re looking at him.” The man said.

Then, Nojiko and Gen heard a new voice.

“Hey! Zoro! Learn your manners!” A female voice said. Zoro looked down at his black shiny sword.

“Well, I’m not sure if this city is a friendly place.” Zoro talked to the sword.

“Just be nice! We did not go to this village for no reason! We heard there is **A LOT OF FOOD HERE!**” The sword talked.

“NO WAY!? THE SWORD TALKED-!?” Gen was super shocked. Nojiko was off guard until she snapped out of it and talked to the blond man.

“And you must be Sanji?” Nojiko asked.

“WOAH!! Hello mademoiselle, I am Sanji.” The blond man was flirting with Nojiko after he saw her beauty. The gothic woman behind Sanji was pouting and was looking at the village.

“And who is this woman?” Nojiko kindly asked.

“Oh me? Just a woman who knows how to fight. Call me **TUNDRIA.**” The large blond woman said.

“Oh! Oh! And my name is **SANDAI KITETSU**.” Zoro’s talking sword said.

“W-Well nice to meet you!” Gen was amazed.

“So we heard that this city is very peaceful…. But… I can sense that something is wrong here…” Zoro said.

“And I could see the villagers being shy and cautious.” Tundria said.

“Ah… Well… You see…. We **_WERE_**a peaceful village.” Nojiko admitted.

“Keyword: _Were_?” Sandai asked.

“Arlong took over the village. He is a heartless bastard who likes to make people suffer.” Nojiko said.

“Hoh…. So this city is in hell? This is nothing.” Zoro said.

“They have never seen true hell yet.” Tundria said.

“True hell?” Gen was confused by that phrase.

“Oh. Nothing!” Tundra playfully waved her hand.

“Is there anything we can do for you, beautiful princess?” Sanji was flirting as if it was a usual behavior.

“SANJI! Stop playing around!” Tundra softly scolded.

“Oh. Yes.” Sanji listened.

“Actually….” Nojiko took out a huge bag of money.

The four visitors were looking at the bag.

“Nami, my sister, was taken hostage and forced to work for the Arlong pirates. Right now, she could be forced to draw maps for them until she STARVES to DEATH!” Nojiko spat.

“Please! Save this village. Your bounties are higher than Arlong right??” Gen pleaded.

“……..What do you think Zoro? I’m hungry.” Sandai asked.

“I will do everything to help a poor, hurt lady.” Sanji said.

“Ah jeez. If he accepts then I accept.” Tundra said, shrugging with a smile.

“Alright…. But that’s because Sandai needs food.” Zoro said.

“Food? What does your talking sword eat?” Gen asked.

“Oh. Nothing harmful…” Zoro assured.

_____________________________________________________________________

Nami was going to have a visit with Nojiko today. Arlong was sorta ‘nice enough’ to let her. Actually, to be fair, an octopus fishman named **Hachi**convinced Arlong to let Nami see her sister.

“Thank you Hachi…” Nami thanked with no hint of happiness.

“I have a family that misses me too….” Hachi said with a smile.

Nami left Arlong park and went to the the small house up the hills, where there were tangerine bushes surrounding the area.

Nami opened the door. Only to see Nojiko running towards her and hugging her.

“NAMI! We have a chance!” Nojiko smiled.

“Eh?” Nami was shocked and confused. But then she saw the other village people and Gen waiting for her too. There, she saw three people she never recognized.

“Eh!? Nojiko!? Gen!? What are you all doing here!? Who are these these!?” Nami asked.

“Hey! I’m here too!” Zoro’s sword yelled.

“WAH!? A talking sword!?” Nami was shocked at this.

“What’s wrong with a talking sword!?” Sandai scolded.

“These four have very high bounties. Higher than Arlong! And they agreed to help us! FREE!!” Nojiko smiled.

Nami was surprised, yet happy.

“Mellorine!! This is the beautiful Nami-SWAN~~!!!” Sanji fell for her. Tundria was also impressed by Nami’s beauty.

“B-But… I can handle this by myself…. You don’t have to do all of this for-” Nami tried to object.

“Nami. We all know you are suffering worse than us….. Arlong killed our mother Bellemere…. He then took you away just so that you can make maps when you have a dream to go around the world. He completely demolished it. Now, we have a chance to revive your dream!” Nojiko said. The villagers were smiling at her.

“I see….” Zoro said with lifeless eyes.

“A hostage….” Sandai said.

“I….Is it true…? You will help us without any pay?” Nami asked the four visitors.

“Of course!” Sanji was eager.

“Then….If this is over…. Can I join you? To the end of the Sixth River??” Nami asked with hope.

“Of course! You have our word!” Tundria said.

“I’m hungry!” Sandai whined.

“God won’t your sword shut up!?” Sanji was annoyed.

“Well your stupid flirtings are worse!” Zoro defended Sandai.

“SHUT UP YOU STUPID MARIMO! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW THE DIRECTIONS WITHOUT YOUR MOMMY SWORD!” Sanji yelled at Zoro.

“You wanna BRING IT ON!? CURLY BROW!” Zoro yelled.

“**YOU TWO, STOP!**” Tundria and Sandai yelled. The two were glaring until they calmed down.

“Haha! Everytime!” Tundria was laughing nervously and was waving at the terrified and concerned villagers.

Nami was happy. There was freedom. In the end.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hachi was sent by Arlong to retrieve Nami. It was not even an hour and Arlong wants Nami back.

Hachi frowned. He was always teased and used like this. He knows how Nami feels. But he didn’t care about the treatment because humans will not accept fishmen anyway.

There, Hachi saw a blond man, woman, and a green-haired man walking towards Hachi.

“Um…. Can I help you? You don’t seem to be here? You marines? Or guests?” Hachi asked.

“I guess ‘guests’ is the only answer.” The green-haired man said. Hachi cannot help but feel like he had seen that man before…. But Hachi ignored the feeling.

“Oh? Where are you heading?” Hachi asked.

“Do you know where Arlong Park is? We want a visit.” The tall blonde woman said. The other blond man was having a cigarette.

“Oh! Then you are in luck! Arlong Park is just straight ahead. Just a twenty-minute walk!” Hachi smiled and pointed.

“Thank you very much!” The tall blond woman smiled at Hachi. Hachi blushed.

“But it depends if Arlong is in a good mood. Are you sure you want to meet him? I can talk to him for you!” Hachi kindly asked.

“No thank you. You are really kind.” The woman smiled.

“I guess he can be spared!” A new female voice was heard. Hachi was confused.

“What?” Hachi was looking around.

“Nothing. Farewell.” The green-haired man said. The tree people went ahead. Hachi shrugged and went to Nami’s house.


End file.
